Pasión de lechuzas
by Amy M. Black
Summary: ¿Qué ocurriría si Lily decidiera liarse con Sirius? ¿Conseguiría que James espabilara? Una historia de celos, traición, pasión, y sobre todo, mucho amor y mucho humor. Ubicada en Hogwarts, pero sin cosas malas.
1. Chapter 1

PASIÓN DE LECHUZAS

¿Quien es ese maaaaagoooooooooooooo,

que no me echa maleficios?

Un chaval muy chuulo,

que es un hacha en quidditch

Y me hace temblar,

con sus gafas redondiiitaaaaas

Nadie me lo quiiiitaaaaa, siempre está encima mío

Aunque le desprecie, aunque le diga vete, o le dé una lecheee

eeeeeeeh eeeeh yo soy Lily Evans

Idea original: una telenovela muy conocida en España, Pasión de Gavilanes.

Disclaimer: Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, y Dumbledore le pertenecen a la Rowling. SOAD se pertenecen a ellos mismos, y el resto a mi desbordada imaginación.

Disfrutad!

Una chica caminaba apresuradamente por un pasillo, con la melena roja al viento. La chica era Lily Evans, e iba a encontrarse con su novio, Jonathan Smith, el capitán del equipo de quidditch y prefecto de Ravenclaw. Lily no sabía si lo quería o no, pero después de su último chico, que había estado engañándola durante dos semanas, la chica necesitaba algo de consuelo, y lo encontró en el chico rubio y de ojos azules, los que cautivaron a Lily después del primer partido de quidditch de su séptimo año.

Llegaba tarde, y lo sabía, pero aún así se detuvo y miró su reflejo en una armadura. Él también solía retrasarse muchas veces. "¡Mierda!" pensó "Vaya pintas que llevo, no puedo ir así, menuda imagen que voy a dar". Miró alrededor, y su mirada tropezó con la puerta de uno de los baños. "Fuera de servicio" rezaba el cartel de la puerta. Pero la chica sonrió; era prefecta, y además no había nadie a esas horas en el castillo. Tras una fugaz mirada al pasillo, entró sigilosamente al baño.

Se miró un rato al espejo, mientras se colocaba el pelo con las manos. Pero un ruido llamó su atención. "Seguro que será el fantasma de Myrtle" dijo para sus adentros, sin siquiera volverse "tendré que recomendarle a mi psicólogo". Pero entonces escuchó unos susurros, como dos voces encerradas en uno de los baños, que parecía ser el único que tenía la puerta cerrada. Lily sacó su brillo de labios y se concentró en ponérselo adecuadamente, cuando una de las voces dijo algo que fue perfectamente audible:

-¡Déjalo ya, Mónica, que tengo que irme!-no podía ser, era la voz de Jonathan. Lily dejó caer el brillo en el lavabo cuando otra voz le respondió:

-Oh, Johny, vamos, solo cinco minutos más, que Lily no se va a enterar de nada.-eso sí que no podía ser, era la voz de Mónica Lewis, la ex de Jonathan, y una de las devoradoras de hombres de Hogwarts. Se rumoreaba que se había liado con chicos de todas las casas, y que al equipo de Hufflepuff lo había probado entero.

-No, de verdad, mira que estoy bien aquí contigo, pero Lily me matará si llego tarde, ya se mosquea bastante las otras veces.-se oyó una carcajada-Aunque, la verdad, con lo mal que besa la pobre...

-Es verdad, ya podría aprender de mí y dejar de ser tan inocente. Si es que la pobre ni se entera de que le estás poniendo los cuernos.-Lily apretó los puños con furia. Sacó su varita, decidida a echarle una maldición a esa... puta de Mónica, cuando los dos salieron del baño.

-¡Lily!-exclamó Jonathan, y en unos instantes su cara adquirió un color rojo muy intenso-Esto... yo... no es lo que parece, de verdad, puedo explicártelo.

¡Paf! La mano de Lily impactó contra la mejilla de su atractivo pero infiel novio. Mónica, que miraba a Lily con suficiencia, de pronto pareció asustada. Se intentó escabullir hacia la puerta.

-¿Y tú a dónde crees que vas, pedazo de putón?-gritó Lily.

-Eh, Evans, tranquilita, aquí el putón es tu novio.-Lily se percató de que la chica llevaba la blusa abierta hasta casi el ombligo-Me voy porque no quiero ver otra escenita de las tuyas. Ya vi bastante espectáculo cuando rompiste con todos los anteriores.

-Lily, de verdad, tranquila, cariño, tengo una explicación...

-¡Tú calla, imbécil!-gritó ella-¡Y no te atrevas a llamarme cariño!

-Lily, por favor, te lo explicaré...-el chico cogió la mano de Lily, suplicante.

-¡Que te calles, joder!

-Relájate, Evans, vivirás más.-dijo Mónica despectivamente-No tiene nada que explicar, sólo que está visto que me prefiere a mí. Ya lo has oído, por lo visto besas fatal.

-Pues será porque con él no me concentro.-Lily se giró y salió del baño dando un portazo, limpiándose las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del castillo, aunque no muy lejos de aquel mismo baño, dos chicos discutían bajo una capa invisible.

-¡Que sí, tío, tienes que olvidarla ya!-Sirius Black, un chico de cabello negro, ojos grises y un cuerpo impresionante, miró a su amigo acusadoramente bajo la capa-Y ni menciones eso de que te voy a ayudar.

-Oh, joder, Canuto, no te cuesta nada-otro chico, de cabello negro y revuelto, y ojos castaños algo ocultos tras unas gafas, pero que no ocultaban su encanto natural, le devolvió a su amigo un gesto de reproche (hace falta que diga quien es?)-Además, sabes que no voy a olvidarla, ella siempre tendrá un sitio en mi corazón.

-James, por favor, baja de una vez a la tierra, ya estás en séptimo-suspiró Sirius-Ha tenido todo el tiempo del mundo, y si a estas alturas no quiere... no tienes más que ver su historial. Ha salido con medio Ravenclaw.

-Lo sé, lo sé-James bajó la cabeza con tristeza-¿Qué crees, que a mí no me gustaría poder dejar de pensar en ella de una vez? Pero es imposible, tío, imposible.

-Nada es imposible.-dijo Sirius haciéndose el sabio, y su amigo se echó a reír-Mira, tienes que salir con otra, verás que hay chicas tan majas y guapas como ella.

-No. Lily es especial, nadie puede sustituirla.

-¿A pesar de que te insulta y te desprecia?-Sirius miró a su amigo con una irónica sonrisa.

-Eso es porque hasta ahora no me había tomado en serio lo de conquistarla.

-Eso es porque eres idiota.-Sirius cogió a su amigo del hombro. Cuántas veces habrían tenido esa conversación, y él siempre decía lo mismo.

-Puede.

-No, lo eres. Piensa un poco, mira quién es su último novio, ¿en serio crees que va a querer algo contigo? Ese tío lo tiene todo.

James enmudeció unos instantes. Al final se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que tienes razón, Sirius, como siempre.-se salió de la capa-Mira, ve a la torre, yo necesito estar solo.

-¿Estás seguro?-Sirius lo miró con preocupación-Bueno, vale, pero llévate el mapa, será mejor que Filch no te pille...-se giró y desapareció bajo la capa, dejando a James solo en mitad del pasillo. Él sacó el mapa, y caminó en dirección contraria a la de su amigo, sin darse cuenta de que había alguien sentado en las escaleras del final del pasillo...

Lily echó a correr nada más salir del baño, mientras las lagrimas llenaban sus ojos verdes. Era tan idiota... no aprendería nunca. "Si es que esa zorra tiene razón y todo" pensó "soy tan inocente... nunca aprenderé. Todos los tíos me tratan igual. Pues a partir de ahora se van a enterar". Lily se sentó en unas escaleras, sin dejar de llorar a lágrima viva, cuando alguien dobló la esquina.

-¿Lily? ¿Estás bien?

-¿Y a ti qué te importa, Potter?-la chica levantó la cabeza y miró a James sin disimular su odio-No estoy de humor para oír tu lista de cualidades que supuestamente tienes.

-Oh, por favor, Evans, déjalo ya, sólo te he preguntado si estabas bien.-él se sentó junto a Lily provocando que ella se apartara-¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan borde?

-Pues porque tú me amargas la vida, Potter-Lily hizo una mueca. "Genial" se dijo, "ahora, además de cornuda, voy a tener fama de borde". Suspiró y miró al chico, que había bajado los ojos-Mira, lo siento, pero no he tenido un buen día.

-Para eso estoy yo aquí, hermosa-dijo él con una amplia sonrisa-para alegrarte el día.

-Sí, justo para eso.-ironizó Lily-Pero cuidadito con esas confianzas conmigo.

-Oh, vamos, no te hagas la dura, que sé que te estás derritiendo por mí-dijo James con una sonrisa divertida. Lily lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Si has venido para darme la lata de siempre de que tengo que salir contigo porque en realidad, según tú, me gustas pero no lo admito, te advierto que estás perdiendo el tiempo-Lily se levantó enfadada. James levantó las manos.

-¡Eh, no te enfades! Sólo... sólo intentaba ser amable.

-Pues vuelve a intentarlo, me parece que te falta algo de práctica-dijo Lily sarcásticamente.

-Lily, por favor, siéntate, quiero saber qué te ha pasado.

-No me pasa nada, además no creo que sea tu problema.

-¿Nada?-dijo James incrédulo-¡Si estabas llorando!

-¡Yo no estaba llorando!-protestó Lily, pero se dio cuenta de que era absurdo negarlo, la había visto. No dijo nada.

-Vaya vaya, ¿problemas en el país de las maravillas?-dijo James-¿Has reñido con tu noviecito?

-No creo que te importe.

-Oh, claro que me importa, me importas tú.-James la miró con un cariño infinito, y Lily sintió algo ablandarse en su interior.

-Bueno, está bien, te lo contaré. Pero ni una palabra a nadie de esto, si no te vas a enterar de quién soy yo.-Lily miró a James amenazadoramente, y el chico se encogió. Pero le contó toda la historia. Cuando llegó a la parte en la que salía corriendo, Lily, concentraba como estaba soltándolo todo, se dio cuenta de que tenía una mano entre las de James. Al principio pensó en soltarse, pero él tenía las manos tan calientes, y tan suaves... y le resultaba tan agradable... "¿Qué coño estás haciendo, Lily?" la voz de la conciencia "¿Le estás dando la mano a ese imbécil? ¿Sabes a cuántas chicas ha destrozado? Ya has tenido bastante, así que ni soñarlo." Soltó su mano de entre las de James, notando cómo se ruborizaba. James le sonrió.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, y tú también, que como te pillen aquí te vas a ganar un castigo.-dijo ella turbada.

El recorrido hasta la torre se les hizo algo embarazoso. A Lily se le olvidó todo lo que había pasado antes con Jonathan. No quería admitir que le había gustado que James le cogiera la mano. Pero en la sala común, dos chicas y un chico llamaron la atención de Lily. Eran Mary Gibbons, Diane Gallagher y Ian Hawke, los mejores amigos de Lily en Hogwarts, además habían formado hace tres años un grupo de música. Lily era la guitarrista y compositora de la mayoría de las canciones, Mary las cantaba a dúo con ella, Diane se ocupaba de la batería y Ian tocaba el bajo. Ensayaban en un aula vacía, que después de muchas charlas habían conseguido convencer a la profesora McGonagall de que se la dejara para ensayar.

-¡Lily!

-Hola, chicos, ¿Cómo va todo?-Lily les sonrió.

-Bien, bien.

-Tenemos una canción nueva.-Ian sonrió a Lily-Y yo por fin he convencido a Mary para que toquemos más metal que ese punk facilón que le gusta.

-Bueno, yo también tengo noticias.-Lily se sentó más tiesa-He roto con Jonathan. Es un cerdo.

-¿Qué?-exclamó Diane-¿No decías que estabas super enamorada? Que era el hombre de tu vida, que sabías que no te iba a engañar...

-Pues me equivoqué.-Lily se mordió un labio-Le he pillado enrollándose con la Lewis en los baños.

-¡Menudo imbécil!-dijo Mary indignada-Hacerle eso a nuestra Lily...

-Dímelo a mí.-Lily suspiró-Pero ¿sabéis qué? Estoy harta de quedar como la pobrecita confiada, que todos los tíos me ponen los tubos ¡joder! Estoy harta, a partir de ahora me voy a comportar yo como ellos, sin ataduras, liándome con el que me dé la gana.

-Así se habla, Lily.-apoyó Ian-Que les den. Además, tú que puedes, pues a por todos.

-Eso es-aprobó Mary sonriendo-pero no acapares a todos ¿eh? Que Di y yo también queremos algo.

-Oh, por Lupin y Black no os preocupéis, no son exactamente mi tipo-repuso Lily sonriendo divertida-Pero a partir de ahora no me voy a cortar un pelo. Preparaos, chicos de Hogwarts, que llega la nueva Lily Evans.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Bueno, siento no haber contestado los reviews, no sé qué pasa con mi cuenta, mi correo o lo que sea, pero el caso es que no me deja. Muchas gracias a HeiDi-Lu, sí, yo también odio esa serie, pero pensé que como la historia es medio culebrón, quedaba bien como título, y así me echaba unas risas. Y también a Akane-chan, no creo que me alargue mucho con las actualizaciones, porque la historia, como tú dices, estuvo en otro sitio, vamos, que está terminada. Un beso, y os dejo con el siguiente capi.

··········································································································································

A la mañana siguiente, en la torre, tres chicas discutían frente a un espejo.

-No seas idiota, Lily-protestó Mary amenazadoramente-No dejes que esa zorra te pise.

-Pero ¿con qué cara voy a ir hoy a clase?-dijo la pelirroja desesperada-Otro tío más ha hecho conmigo lo que le ha dado la gana, otra vez soy la despechada...

-Tonterías-dijo Diane-Eso tiene fácil solución. Tú eres tan guapa, o más que esa Mónica, y mucho más maja, vas a comparar. Si quisieras podrías arrasar.

-Es verdad-intervino Mary-Mira, Lily, sólo tres palabras: escote, minifalda, y tanga.

-¡Ah, no!-protestó Lily. Todavía iba en pijama, al contrario que sus amigas, que ya se habían vestido-Mirad, es pleno diciembre, y hace un frío que pela, ni de coña.

-Ah, sí-dijo Diane. Fue a su armario y sacó una falda muy corta-Ponte esto, venga, que te quedará que ni pintado.

-Y respecto a esto...-Mary cogió las manos de Lily, que se estaba abrochando la blusa, y se la dejó a medio atar, para que se le viera algo pero no demasiado-Así está mejor, vas a tener una avalancha de tíos, te lo aseguro.

-Estáis locas-aseguró Lily negando con la cabeza-de remate.

-Puede, pero así nos aseguramos de que no te desmorones.

-Yo necesito a mi psicólogo-dijo Lily.

-Va, voy a buscar a Ian. Pero date prisa.-Mary salió de la habitación, y las dos chicas la siguieron cinco minutos más tarde. Era lunes por la mañana, y la sala común estaba llena de chicos que se habían quedado rezagados. Como sus amigas habían previsto, el paso de Lily levantó una oleada de comentarios picantes y algún silbido. Ella mantuvo la cabeza alta.

-Esto va bien, Lily-susurró Diane con un guiño.

En el rincón opuesto de la sala común, tres chicos cuchicheaban tranquilamente cuando uno de ellos se quedó sin habla ante aquella visión.

-Joder, cómo se ha puesto la Evans-comentó Sirius. Entonces giró la cabeza y le dio un codazo a su amigo-James, tío, qué asco, recógete la baba.

-¿Vosotros la habéis visto?-dijo el moreno incrédulo, frotándose las costillas donde había recibido el codazo-Está para comérsela y no dejar ni los zapatos.

-Ay, Cornamenta, tú siempre estás igual.-suspiró Remus Lupin, mirando al chico con desespero-Lo que tienes que hacer, si quieres ligártela de una vez, es tratarla con respeto.

-Eso, haz caso a Lunático que de esto él entiende-dijo Sirius-Tienes que ser sensible y amable con ella-puso voz aguda-Ay, con ese vestido estás divina, de verdad.

-Oh, cállate Canuto, que cuando abres la boca no te llega la sangre al cerebro-le espetó James-No voy a ir de gay sólo para gustarle.

-Pues podrías hacer pareja con Lunático, que él está igual-dijo Sirius sin hacer caso de las miradas asesinas de sus amigos-Bueno, igual no, al menos a él Diane no le dice que es peor que una cagada de lechuza en su túnica nueva.

-Ah claro, y a ti como que Mary te adora.-dijo James poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Déjadlo, chicos-intervino Remus-y vamos a clase, que llegaremos tarde.

-Como quieras, prefectito-cedió Sirius, y los dos siguieron a Remus a clase de Pociones.

En la última clase de la mañana, Encantamientos, Lily se sentó con Mary en un extremo del aula, y Sirius y James no podían desviar la mirada de allí, lo que les hizo ganarse unas cuantas collejas por parte de Remus.

-¿Os queréis centrar, joder?

-Ah, piérdete, Lunático.-James seguía mirando el escote de Lily. Ella, al darse cuenta, le hizo una mueca desagradable y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-¡Ay!-exclamó Mary. Una bolita de papel algo arrugada la había golpeado en la cabeza. Se la pasó a Lily.-Es de Ian.

"¡Lily guapa! Veo que Potter no deja de mirarte ¿eh? El plan está saliendo bien, ya tienes a la primera presa. ¡No esperes más a atacar!"

-Este tío es incorregible-dijo Lily con una sonrisita-Mira, lee lo que me ha puesto.-y se puso a escribir una repuesta.

"Ian, que tienes la mirada sucia, así no puedes seguir. ¿Te tengo que repetir que estoy hasta los ovarios del creído de Potter? Por mí se puede ahogar en su caldero"

La hizo una bolita y se la arrojó a su amigo, y se dio cuenta de que varios chicos de la clase tenían la mirada fija en su escote. Ella se acomodó mejor en su asiento y le guiñó un ojo al chico que tenían enfrente.

-Joder, Lily, qué rápido estás aprendiendo-dijo Mary admirada. Entonces otra bolita de papel golpeó a Lily en el hombro.

-Es de Black-dijo, y se la pasó a Mary.

-Ah, no, mira que es pesado.-Mary desarrugó la bolita con una ligera sonrisa-Pero es tan mono... Mira lo que dice: "Aunque tu amiga quiera calentármela, tú estás mejor"

-Qué directo.-afirmó la pelirroja sonriendo-Lo tienes en el bote, Mary.

-Bah, Black pasa de novias-dijo Mary haciendo una mueca-No le va eso de atarse a alguien.

-Es que esos dos son así-dijo Lily-Chica que ven, chica que se les antoja. La seducen, se lían con ella, le prometen el cielo, y al día siguiente la dejan tirada por la primera que pasa.

-Y así tienes que ser tú también.-le dijo Mary sabiamente-Bastantes tíos te han tratado como un trapo. La vida es corta, y eres joven y guapa, a disfrutar.

¡Zas! Otra bolita de papel cruzó el aula aprovechando un despiste del profesor. Lily la atrapó al vuelo. Reconoció la letra de Ian.

"¡Bueno, bueno! No te pongas así, chica, ¿Estás estresada o es la regla? Bueno, qué más da, ¿quedamos después de clase para ensayar? Tenemos que enseñarte la canción nueva." Lily negó con la cabeza, pero le sonrió a su amigo.

-Ensayamos después de clase.-le dijo a Mary, que estaba concentrada en el ejercicio.

-Vale.

Aquella noche, después de cenar, los cuatro volvieron a ir al aula donde solían ensayar. Unos golpes en la puerta sobresaltaron a Lily, que sin querer rompió una cuerda de la guitarra, pero fue a abrir. Era Sirius Black.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo la chica alzando los ojos al techo.

-Veros ensayando.-él pasó por el lado de Lily y le guiñó un ojo a Mary. Ella, con indiferencia, siguió a lo suyo.

-No está mal esa canción.-dijo Sirius después de oírlos un rato-Pero desafinas, Mary.

-Cállate, Black ¿qué sabrás tú?-espetó Mary de malhumor. Aunque los dos se atraían, se pasaban la vida discutiendo. Algo así como Lily con James, pero no tan exagerado, porque de vez en cuando se decían cosas bonitas, o al menos se trataban como amigos.

-Oh, nena, sé más de lo que te puedas imaginar-dijo Sirius echándole una mirada por la que las chicas de Hogwarts se derretían-Por ejemplo, que estás loca por mí.

-Mira, Black, cállate porque creo que cuando abres la boca las dos únicas neuronas que tienes dejan de hacer contacto-Mary recogió sus cosas-Me voy, no le aguanto.-salió del aula dando un portazo. Los cuatro se miraron.

-Qué carácter-comentó Sirius inocentemente.

-Tú la pones de mal humor-le reprochó Lily.

-Evans, mejor de ti que no hablemos-dijo Sirius perdiendo la paciencia-Porque te da cada ataque de histeria cada vez que rompes con un chico...

-Ahí le has dado-comentó Ian.

-¿Y tú de parte de quién estás?-le espetó Diane a Ian.

-De Lily, por supuesto.-dijo él inocentemente-Bueno, yo creo que me voy a dormir ya, estoy agotadísimo. Hasta mañana.

-Yo también, ¿vienes, Lily?-Diane miró a su amiga mientras dejaba las baquetas sobre la batería.

-No, iré más tarde, es que ese punteo todavía no me sale.

-Vale. Hasta luego.

Cuando los dos se marcharon, Lily siguió un rato tocando la guitarra, concentrada. Pero al final la dejó.

-¿Qué pretendes, Evans?-dijo Sirius repentinamente.

-¿Qué pretendo de qué?-Lily levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Realmente era muy atractivo, y el hecho de que las chicas de Hogwarts suspiraran por sus huesos le daba un valor extra. "No estaría mal para estrenar mi palmarés" pensó la chica, recorriendo con la mirada a Sirius de arriba abajo. "Pero no, a Mary le gusta, no voy a hacerle eso".

-Con esas pintas, ¿crees que vas a hacer que Smith se arrepienta de haberte dejado?

-Pues no, pero ya estoy harta de que todos los tíos me utilicen.-respondió Lily con sencillez-Así que he decidido que yo también voy a pasar de los sentimientos de los demás.

-¿De los de James también?

-¿Desde cuando me importan a mí sus sentimientos? Si a él no le importan los míos...-Lily miró a Sirius. El chico la miraba con una mezcla de seducción y lujuria, y ella se vio arrastrada a sus brazos. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza "Es el chico por el que tu amiga llora todas las semanas" "Pero también me ha dicho que pase de los demás, además aunque nos liemos eso no nos compromete a nada" respondió otra voz en su cabeza, y cuando se dio cuenta se estaba besando con Sirius Black. Un pensamiento cruzó la cabeza de la chica, mientras las manos de Sirius recorrían su cuerpo con deleite, y sentía sus labios en el cuello "¿Esto es lo que quería? Sí, Lily, esto es lo que querías, te estás enrollando con el tío más bueno de Hogwarts. Ah, no, de eso nada, James está mejor. ¿James? ¿Estás loca Lily? Ese chulo creído, que es igual que Black, incluso peor." Alguien irrumpió entonces en el aula.

-Canuto, tío, te estaba bus...-James se quedó mudo ante la escena.

-Eh, James... esto... yo... voy enseguida.-Sirius se separó de Lily, pero James torció el gesto.

-No, da igual. No quería interrumpir... lo siento... ya me voy-cerró de un portazo.

-Oye, Black, creo que te has metido en un lío.-dijo Lily sonriendo mordazmente.

-Tú también, Evans, a Mary le gusto.-dijo Sirius-Y por cierto, llámame Sirius.

-Ya sé que a Mary le gustas, pero fue su consejo que rehiciera mi vida. Y sí, puedes llamarme Lily.-la pelirroja sonrió-Será mejor que nos vayamos...

En la sala común, un chico moreno en estado de shock trataba de hacerle creer a Mary lo que había visto.

-¡Que sí, te juro que se estaban liando!

-No me lo creo, Potter-dijo Mary acomodándose en la butaca.

-¿Ah no? ¿Tú crees que me inventaría algo así?

-Pues sí.-Mary sonrió.

-Pues no, porque si no lo sabías a estas alturas, me gusta Lily, y mira, tal vez me inventaría que me he liado con ella, ¿pero crees que me gustaría verla con mi mejor amigo?-James se empezaba a enfadar. Mary lo miró, y al final se lo creyó.

-Será zorra...-dijo por lo bajo.

-Sí, opino lo mismo, pero de mi amigo.-James se sentó y escondió la cara entre las manos-Es una pesadilla, por favor, que sea una pesadilla...

-Pues se va a enterar.-dijo Mary con firmeza. James la miró.

-¿Qué piensas? ¿Quieres que me líe contigo o qué? Ni pensarlo.

-No seas creído, James-dijo Mary-No, líate con alguien que sepas que a Lily le va a doler, yo me liaré con alguien que de verdad sé que a Sirius le va a joder.

-¿Te gusta Sirius?-dijo James con una sonrisita. Mary enrojeció.

-Pues... sí.

-Aaaaaaaaaah, a Mary le gusta Sirius, a Mary le gusta Sirius...-canturreó James, y Mary le dio una colleja.

-Cállate, joder, ¿eres idiota o qué? No sé para qué te cuento nada.

-Vale, vale, no te pongas así, joder, las mujeres no aceptáis una bromita.-James se frotó la nuca-Pero tengo pensado con quién me voy a enrollar, alguien que lleva por mí mucho tiempo...

-¿Quién? Vamos, James, cuéntamelo, que yo te contaré quién tengo pensado yo.

James sonrió mientras le contaba a Mary su plan.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola gente¿Qué tal? Espero que bien... yo estoy feliz porque tengo ya 5 reviews... parece que la página de los reviews ya funciona, así que os los puedo contestar allí mismo. No sé por qué siempre se me estropea todo... en fin, os dejo con el siguiente capítulo, que espero que os guste. Paso de poner disclaimers, ya sabéis que ninguno de los que reconozcáis es mío (excepto Sirius, el pobre ya es patrimonio de la humanidad... XD)

······················································································································································

-Lily, eso ha sido una puñalada por la espalda.-dijo Diane.

Era la hora de la cena del día siguiente, y Lily acababa de contarle con todo detalle lo que había pasado con Sirius.

-Sí, bueno...-admitió Lily con la cabeza gacha-Pero ella me aconsejó que siguiera con mi vida, que me liara con el que quisiera.

-¡Pero no con el que a ella le gusta!-exclamó Diane con el tono de que uno le explica a un niño pequeño que uno y uno son dos. Las dos miraron a Mary, que en ese momento estaba muy entretenida hablando con James-¿De qué tendrán tanto que hablar esos dos?

-No sé-dijo Lily desconcertada; hasta entonces Mary había soportado menos que ella a James-Supongo que será porque no quiere estar conmigo.

-Lily, siento decírtelo, pero tiene toda la razón-dijo Diane-¿A ti no te sentaría mal? Habla con ella y pídele perdón.

-No voy a pedirle perdón-dijo Lily tajantemente-Ella me dijo que lo hiciera, además a mí me gustó.

-¿Cómo que te gustó?-Diane abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿En serio te gustó, Lily?-Sirius la miraba desde el asiento que estaba junto a Remus-Pues oye, cuando quieras, no tienes más que avisarme.

-Bueno...-dijo Lily, estaba muy colorada-sí que me gustó, pero otra vez no, mi amiga ya me odia, así que mejor no voy a tentar a mi suerte...

-Ya, James tampoco me habla-Sirius negó con la cabeza-No sé por qué se pone así, él bien que se lía con todas.

-Ya, pero le has tocado el punto débil-Remus intervino en la conversación-Lily.

-Mary está furiosa-Lily les sonrió con tristeza-Y yo no soy el punto débil de nadie ¿vale? Y menos de ese creído imbécil. Encima, parece que me ha encontrado una sustituta-señaló a James, que en ese momento hablaba también con Mónica Lewis.

-Bueno, él verá lo que hace-Sirius se encogió de hombros-Ya se le pasará.

-Sí, saldrá con otras veinte, y las utilizará a todas como trapos-dijo Lily amargamente.

-Pues tú estás empezando a hacer lo mismo-observó Remus.

-Porque otro capullo como él me hizo lo mismo, y antes que Jonathan otros cinco o seis-Lily se levantó de la mesa-Y ya estoy harta. Me voy a la cama.

La chica salió del comedor dejando a sus amigos perplejos, y a unos cuantos chicos con la boca abierta. No se dio cuenta de que Sirius había salido justo unos momentos más tarde, y que Mary y James los siguieron.

-¡Lily!-la pelirroja se volvió. Era Sirius, que por fin la alcanzó.

-¿Qué?

-Esto... que tenemos que hablar.

-¿De qué?-Lily se sentó en unas escaleras mirando a Sirius con suspicacia.

-De lo de ayer.-dijo él, sentándose junto a Lily.

-Ay, mira, no te ofendas, Sirius, pero no quiero hablar de ello. Pasó, y no vamos a fingir que no, pero para mí no significó nada, y no quiero que Mary se enfade más aún.

-Bueno, eso quería decirte, que para mí aquello no fue nada.-Sirius suspiró-Intenté convencer a James, pero está tan enfadado que ni siquiera me mira.

-Ya, sé lo que es eso...-empezó a decir ella, pero se interrumpió cuando dos personas pasaron corriendo frente a ellos y se perdieron de vista por el fondo del pasillo-¿Qué demonios¿A dónde van Mary y James a estas horas?

-Y ellos solos...-Sirius se quedó mirando al aire durante un rato-No, eso no, es caer muy bajo... Ven, Lily, vamos a ver qué hacen.

-Vamos.-los dos se levantaron y cogieron el corredor que les habían visto.-Ey, Sirius¿te gusta Mary?

El chico se volvió y la miró con extrañeza.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-No sé, tanto empeño en querer saber qué hacen...-Lily se encogió de hombros-Va, dímelo¿te gusta o no?

-Bueno...-Sirius se quedó pensando un momento-No sé... puede.

-¿Cómo que puede¿Tú eres tonto, chaval?-Lily le dio un codazo-¡Y vas y te lías con su mejor amiga¿Así quieres tener algo con ella?

-Lily, te he dicho que no sé. No sé si siento algo por ella. Es que me cae bien y todo eso...

-Y es guapa-la interrumpió Lily.

-Sí, vale, es muy guapa-Sirius se ruborizó-Pero es una tía legal, y muy natural, nada que ver con todas esas cerdas que habitualmente me tiran los trastos. No sé...

-Sí, y está buena-dijo Lily con una sonrisita. Sirius se rió.

-Vale, eso también, pero quería decir que no me fijo sólo en su físico. Que es la primera que me gusta por su forma de ser...

-¡Lo has admitido!-Lily casi empezó a saltar-¡Te gusta!

-Bueno... si a eso se le llama gustar... pues me gusta-Sirius sonrió, pero se interrumpió cuando escuchó unas risitas en un armario de la limpieza que estaba en el pasillo. Los dos se detuvieron a escuchar.

-¡Ay, Remus, para, que me haces cosquillas!-Lily y Sirius se miraron sorprendidos.

-¡Shhhhhh, que nos van a pillar!-se oyó la voz de Remus, que sonaba algo ahogada.

-¿Y qué más da, si estoy con el prefecto favorito de Dumbledore?

-Qué mala eres.

-¿Diane?-Lily alzó las cejas-¿Y Remus?

-¿Ya se han liado?-Sirius sonrió-Venga, vamos, que estos dos necesitan intimidad.

-Vale. Vamos a buscar a los otros dos.

Recorrieron el pasillo en silencio, cuando escucharon unas risitas, esta vez provenientes del mismo baño en que Lily había sorprendido a su ya ex con otra. Miró a Sirius, y él asintió.

-Oh, no, creo que sé lo que está pasando. Quieren vengarse.-señaló con la cabeza el baño.

-Lily... Adentro.-Sirius empujó la puerta con la mano, y produjo un horrible chirrido- i ¡Silencius/i Mierda¿es que no engrasan las puertas en este castillo¿Para qué coño pagan a Filch?

-Venga, Sirius, pa' dentro, que estás montando un escándalo...-susurró Lily, y empujó al chico al interior del baño. Lo que vieron allí les dejó mudos, aunque en su interior, una pequeña parte de ambos se lo esperaba.

Pegados a la pared del baño estaban Mary y James, y estaban...

-¿Se están liando?-dijo Lily al oído de Sirius. Entonces ellos se dieron cuenta de que estaban allí, y se separaron.

-¿Qué, veníais buscando un lugar íntimo?-dijo James sarcásticamente.

-Al parecer os habéis adelantado, Potter-dijo Lily fríamente. Sirius le dio un codazo.

-No, James, queríamos saber qué estabais haciendo-dijo él. James sólo sonrió maliciosamente. Mary tomó la palabra, ignorando a Lily.

-¿Celoso, Black?

-Eso quisieras-Sirius se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa seductora-Pero tú sí debes de estar celosa, para llegar a liarte con mi mejor amigo. Sabes dónde duele.

-Venga, Potter, vámonos, déjales tranquilos-Lily agarró a James del brazo, y lo sacó a rastras del baño. Él no se resistió, probablemente porque estaba más ocupado mirando las piernas de Lily, que su falda dejaba bastante descubiertas. Ella le dio una colleja.

-Y deja de mirarme así, so pervertido-dijo Lily, incómoda. La verdad era que muchos chicos la miraban así desde su cambio de look, y a ella no le importaba en absoluto, pero con James era... diferente. Se sentía muy incómoda, y también notaba los latidos de su corazón acelerarse cuando el chico moreno la miraba o se acercaba a ella para decirle algo.

-¿Así cómo?-James se hizo el tonto. Estaba disfrutando de que Lily lo agarrara y le prestara tanta atención, casi como cuando ella rompió con su novio y él la consoló.

-Con esa mirada...

-¿Seductora?-dijo James con una sonrisa. Lily recuperó el aplomo de inmediato.

-No sería seductora ni aunque fueras el último hombre sobre la Tierra-soltó ella con una frialdad admirable, pero algo en su interior se estaba derrumbando en relación al chico de cabello negro y ojos castaños.

-Oh, vamos, Lily, no seas así-James la miró con dulzura-Bueno, siento decírtelo, pero tendrás que esperar. Otra chica sí piensa que soy el último hombre sobre la Tierra.

-¿Qué dices?-saltó Lily.

-Pues que estoy saliendo con Mónica.-contestó él tranquilamente.

-¡Venga ya, Potter!-Lily no pudo contener una carcajada-Si esa está con mi ex...

-Te equivocas-dijo una voz al fondo del pasillo. Jonathan. Lily lo miró a los ojos, y entonces una idea llegó a su cabeza. Iba a hacerle pasar a aquel capullo lo que había pasado ella.

-¡Johnny!-Lily fue hacia él y se colgó de su brazo ante la mirada atónita de James-¿Qué dices, lo has dejado con Mónica?-la chica sacó todas sus dotes de actriz-¡Qué pena, con lo buena pareja que hacíais...

-Eso es, preciosa-el chico esbozó una sonrisa empalagosa. Lily fingió que no le importaba, y siguió seduciendo a su ex, aunque sabía que necesitaba hacer más bien poco, apenas más que si quisiera seducir a James-Y me gustaría... pues que vuelvas conmigo.

-Ay, no sé, Jonathan-la pelirroja fingió pensárselo un momento, pero se acordó de que James estaba con esa odiosa de Lewis, y no sabía si eran celos porque empezaba a gustarle de verdad, pero al final aceptó-Oh, supongo que sí, pero la última oportunidad ¿eh?

-Claro, preciosa.-dijo Jonathan, y cogiendo a su otra vez novia, la besó, como James había soñado que hacía desde que conocía a la pelirroja. Él no pudo contenerse más; salió caminando a zancadas hacia los dormitorios, sintiéndose furioso consigo mismo. Había sido tan idiota... trató de ordenar la maraña de sentimientos que los últimos días apenas le dejaban dormir. Cuando Lily rompió con su novio, y él llegó a tiempo para consolarla, a pesar de que Sirius le había insistido que la olvidara, James no pudo. Cuando cogió, sin que ella se diera cuenta, la mano de Lily, notó algo especial, nunca querría hacerle daño, hacerle sufrir lo que había pasado por Jonathan. Pero cuando los vio a ella y Sirius, no pudo soportarlo. Se alió con Mary, y después de aceptar salir con Mónica, él y la amiga de Lily decidieron darle el golpe de gracia a su plan. Pero todo había salido mal. Sirius saldría con Mary, oh, por supuesto que lo haría, llevaba tiempo persiguiéndola, y a quién quería engañar, ninguna chica se le había resistido jamás. Mary había logrado aguantar mucho, pero ya no tenía marcha atrás. Encima Remus y Diane también estaba liados, eso él lo sabía, porque se lo habían contado. James era el único que no tenía junto a él a la chica de sus sueños, y eso le hacía sentirse aún peor. Cuando llegó a la torre de Gryffindor, se encerró en su habitación. Ni siquiera Peter estaba allí. Suspiró aliviado; ya hablaría al día siguiente con Remus. No le apetecía compartir con nadie que por unos estúpidos celos había vuelto a fastidiar las cosas con la chica de su vida, con su Lily.

······················································································································································

Ya sabés lo que toca, dejad algún review para tenerme ocupada...

un beso!


	4. Chapter 4

Muchas gracias por los reviews! Ahí va el siguiente:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A la mañana siguiente, Lily y Diane se peinaban en los baños antes de ir a clase, y mientras Diane le reñía a su amiga.

-¿En qué estabas pensando, Lily? Te va a hacer lo mismo, ya verás.

-No creo.-Lily se concentro en quitarse un nudo particularmente tenaz de los mechones de la nuca.

-Pues yo creo que sí.-dijo Diane mirando a su amiga con preocupación-Además¿tú le quieres? Para nada. ¿Entonces?

-Me vengaré de él-respondió la pelirroja sencillamente, recogiéndose hacia atrás el cabello de delante-Ya verás, dentro de un mes o así irá con unos cuernos tan grandes que no va a caber por la puerta del Gran Comedor-añadió, y Diane sonrió.

-Mientras no te los ponga él a ti...

-Qué va, le he hecho creer que de verdad le quiero, y él está super convencido de ello, me ha dicho que no volverá a defraudarme.-se rió, y añadió-Además, se echó a sí mismo uno de esos encantamientos que te impiden ser infiel a tu pareja.

-Ya te dije yo que ese tipo era un imbécil-dijo Diane, riéndose de buena gana-Si se ha echado a sí mismo el encantamiento es que no está muy bien de la azotea.

-Bueno, no se lo echó él exactamente, se lo eché yo.-dijo Lily con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras guardaba su cepillo de pelo-Le monté un numerito y le dije que tenía que estar segura, que lo mejor era que se lo echara yo ¡y el muy estúpido se dejó!

Las risas de las dos amigas resonaron en el baño. Un rato después se encaminaron a desayunar, y para desconcierto de Lily, Mary se sentó al lado suyo. No le habló, pero de vez en cuando le echaba alguna mirada, y la pelirroja pensó que era un avance. Miró hacia el otro lado de la mesa, y su mirada verde se tropezó con otra de color castaño. Durante unos segundos, ambos se miraron fijamente.

"Es tan guapa" pensaba James, mientras contemplaba a Lily durante el desayuno "Y yo con esa estúpida de Mónica, si la pobre no tiene inteligencia suficiente para aprenderse el encantamiento levitador" Entonces el chico se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja lo miraba fijamente. Tal vez... se acordó de lo que su ahora novia había hecho con el de Lily... pero claro, Lily no querría. No, claro que no quería, lo odiaba y se lo había dejado claro bastantes veces. Aunque... al menos últimamente le hablaba, no solían ser, de hecho casi nunca lo eran, palabras amables, pero era algo. En esas cavilaciones estaba cuando se percató de que la chica no apartaba los ojos de él, y James estaba seguro de que se empezaba a poner colorado, sin embargo, siguió mirando los profundos ojos verdes de Lily, con una mezcla de deseo y desafío a que dejara de mirarlo. Ella no parecía saber qué hacer, estaba como si la hubieran pillado en una travesura y no hubiera preparado ningún plan de huída. Un codazo la devolvió bruscamente a la realidad.

-Lily...-la voz de Diane hizo recuperar la compostura a su amiga.

-¿Qué?-notó cómo un rubor le subía por el cuello, y giró la cabeza. No le iba a dar la satisfacción a aquel engreído de saber en qué manera conseguía alterarla.

-Que estás en la parra.-Diane se levantó-Venga, vamos a clase. Por cierto-añadió, cuando las dos salieron del Gran Comedor en dirección a Pociones-¿te importa que vaya con...?-señaló a Remus con la cabeza.

-En absoluto-Lily fue hacia Ian, pero entonces una voz la llamó. La chica se giró y reconoció a un compañero de Gryffindor, Oliver Larsson, un chico muy amable y alegre. Era alto, de cabello rubio oscuro y corto, y tez pálida. Durante los primeros años se había llevado estupendamente, se podría decir que formó parte del grupito, pero por cosas de la vida aunque habían seguido compartiendo clase, no tuvieron el mismo trato.

-¡Oliver¿Qué hay?-Lily le dedicó, casi inconscientemente, una espléndida sonrisa.

-Nada, sólo me preguntaba... que hace tiempo que no hablo contigo... y bueno, si querrías sentarte conmigo en Pociones y ponerme al día.-dijo con gesto inocente.

-Será un placer.-dijo Lily con una sonrisita; los dos rieron. Era una de las bromas que solían hacer en primero y segundo. Como los dos eran de familia muggle, el enorme castillo les había chocado bastante, y en aquellos años, que a Lily ahora le parecían tan lejanos, en broma solían hablarse como si fuesen un caballero y su dama, lo que provocaba las risas entre el grupito.

Como si hubiera adivinado los pensamientos de Lily, Oliver le ofreció su brazo.

-Sed tan amable de acompañarme a las mazmorras, mi dama.-dijo, y provocó más risas en la pelirroja-Sé que es un lugar oscuro y tenebroso, pero con esta luz...-agitó su varita y una luz brotó de la punta-iluminaré vuestro camino.-Lily continuó riendo.

-Con la condición de que no os apartéis de mí, mi noble caballero-dijo entre carcajadas-Pues hay muchos monstruos ocultos en la oscuridad de las mazmorras, de nariz ganchuda y pelo grasiento, o de pelo rubio demasiado repeinado. Os ruego que no me dejéis adentrarme en las sombras sin gozar de vuestra tranquilizadora presencia.-añadió.

-No os preocupéis, mi señora-Oliver realizó una reverencia, y Diane, Mary e Ian, que habían escuchado la última parte de la conversación, estallaron en risas.

El resto de las conversaciones en las clases de la mañana fueron parecidas. Lily y Oliver recordaron viejos tiempos, y con ellos también los otros tres, aunque Diane se sentó con Remus no dejó de girar la cabeza para hablar con sus amigos, y recibió bastantes quejas de los profesores. Pero la última hora de la tarde fue soporífera. Les tocaba Historia de la Magia, y en todo el colegio no había un solo alumno que en mayor o menor medida no pensara que esa asignatura era lo más aburrido que podía existir en el mundo mágico. Pero Lily y sus amigos habían descubierto un pasatiempo: las notitas. Aunque estuvieran sentados en pupitres separados, aquella clase, después de Encantamientos, era la más apropiada para la comunicación aérea entre amigos. El profesor Binns no se daba cuenta de nada mientras continuaba leyendo sus apuntes, o eso creían ellos.

-Señorita Evans, como vuelva a hacer eso me temo que le tendré que pedir que abandone la clase.-dijo, con la misma voz monótona con la que les relataba los acontecimientos de la historia.

-Es que te has pasado-dijo Oliver en voz baja-Te has levantado, ha sido bastante descarado.

Lily sonrió.

-Por favor, mi señor, dejad de hacer pareados.-susurró, y añadió un codazo.

Mientras, el resto de la clase que no estaba intentando no dormirse miró a la pelirroja. La gran mayoría utilizaban el sistema de bolita de papel para charlar en clase sin ser interrumpidos, y era la primera vez que el profesor Binns amonestaba a alguien por ello. En particular, un chico moreno miró con desconfianza a Oliver, no le gustaba la amistad que tenía con su pelirroja. Le dio un codazo a Sirius, que estaba escribiendo una notita, bueno, más bien una cartita, a juzgar por lo largo que le había quedado, para Mary.

-Ese Larsson me está quitando terreno.-dijo de malhumor. Sirius miró a su amigo aliviado, volvían a hablarse, y encima James seguía queriendo hablar con él de cosas que le parecían importantes, como el tema Lily.

-Para nada-Sirius negó con la cabeza-no creo que sea su tipo. Además, ha vuelto con el uni-neuronal de Smith.

-Pero ella, no sé, últimamente anda muy suelta, me apuesto todo mi oro a que es capaz de engañarlo con otro.-James se pasó las manos por el cabello, disgustado, pero más consigo mismo que con Oliver-Si es que soy un idiota...

-Pues tío, haz algo.-Sirius se encogió de hombros-Darle celos no creo que funcione, ya ves, ha vuelto con su ex y tan tranquila; además, si como tú dices, va a por el Larsson...

-Ya sé, pero es que ¡estoy con Mónica!-dijo James desesperado.

-Pues déjala-dijo Sirius con tranquilidad. Sacó su varita, le hizo un encantamiento levitador al papel que había estado escribiendo y lo llevó hacia donde estaba Mary; la chica lo cogió con una sonrisa y le mandó un fugaz beso con la mano a Sirius.

-Es que... no es tan sencillo. Llámame idiota, pero quiero que sufra. Por lo que le hizo pasar a Lily cuando se lió con aquel capullo.-apoyó la barbilla en la mano-No quiero que le haga sufrir más a Lily, es como si quisiera protegerla.

-Eso son remordimientos de conciencia por las demás chicas a las que has maltratado, Cornamenta-le dijo Sirius con una media sonrisa.

-Habló el santo-James puso los ojos en blanco-No, no es eso, sé que a ella la quiero, hasta el punto de que si está bien con otro pues dejarla ser feliz, pero no quiero que le hagan daño.

-Pues tío, me parece que a ella, o no lo sabe o le trae sin cuidado.-Sirius comenzó a garabatear distraídamente en el borde de su pergamino.-Tendrás que dejárselo claro.

-Lo sé...-dijo James-La cuestión es cómo.

Se hizo el silencio entre los dos amigos, mientras pensaban, cuando la voz del profesor Binns sacó a James de sus pensamientos.

-Señorita Evans, coja sus cosas y salga de mi clase.

Lily agachó la cabeza. Cogió su mochila y salió sin decir nada.

"¡Estupendo!" pensó con amargura "¿Y qué hago yo ahora?" caviló durante unos minutos y a fin decidió ir a la biblioteca, poniendo como excusa, si le pillaba algún profesor, que necesitaba información para los ÉXTASIS. Caminó resueltamente, y en la puerta de la biblioteca se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía. Se giró y encontró a James apoyado en una armadura.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó con brusquedad.

-Bueno...-dijo él con los ojos brillantes-me sentía algo... indispuesto, y el viejo Binns me ha dejado salir para ir a la enfermería.

-Mentira. Has venido a seguirme y a darme el coñazo.-Lily abrió la puerta y entró. Enfiló el pasillo que llevaba a la Sección Prohibida. Pensó que podría aprovechar para informarse de algún maleficio para alejar a James. Miró alrededor. La señora Pince no estaba, acababa de salir, buscada por algún profesor. Tenía poco tiempo.

Pasó una pierna sobre la cadena que separaba la Sección Prohibida del resto de la biblioteca, y al girar la cabeza se encontró con James.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que seguirme?-masculló, molesta.

-Pues no.-la sonrisa de James no vaciló ni un instante-Porque si vas a colarte ahí, necesitarás la ayuda de un experto. Permíteme.-el chico se puso al lado de Lily, tocó la cadena en un sitio y ésta se desvaneció en el aire-Los más interesantes suelen estar ahí, pero ten cuidado, hay uno que grita, además cambia de forma, así que nunca se sabe.

-Gracias.-dijo Lily de malhumor, pero se debatió un rato consigo misma. James podía ser su venganza, la venganza perfecta. Estaba tan cerca de ella que Lily captó su aroma, tan masculino y tan atractivo. Le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante, que hizo que el chico se derritiera.

-De nada-dijo, ruborizado-Yo vigilaré a la señora Pince.

Lily cogió un libro de maldiciones y lo hojeó. Leía sin ver, pensando en el torbellino de sentimientos que la sacudió cuando James se le acercó. Le atraía, para qué negarlo. Una parte de ella no quería utilizarlo, y pronto empezó una lucha interna, entre esa parte y la que pensaba que James era un engreído, un chulo que se merecía sufrir al menos un poco de lo que hacía sufrir él a las demás. Ganó la parte que no quería utilizarlo, en el fondo él no tenía la culpa de que Jonathan fuera un capullo. Cogió otro libro, cuando súbitamente empezó a gritar, un aullido estremecedor que hizo que a Lily se le pusieran los pelos de punta y soltara el libro. James le hizo señas para que lo siguiera.

-Te lo dije-susurró, conduciéndola a un hueco que quedaba entre dos estanterías, fuera de la Sección Prohibida. Era tan estrecho que tuvieron que pegarse el uno al otro para poder refugiarse allí.

-¿Por qué nos escondemos?-dijo ella con el pulso acelerado; estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración.

-Porque se supone que tenemos que estar en clase.-dijo James, sin girar la cabeza, evitando mirarla. Escucharon unos pasos, y en un acto reflejo, Lily se pegó más a él, aunque sabía que después se arrepentiría. De pronto, las miradas de ambos volvieron a encontrarse, como el en desayuno, y el tiempo se detuvo.

James estaba paralizado por el efecto que aquellos ojos verdes causaban en él, lo habían embrujado desde que la conoció. Lily, por su parte, veía en los ojos de él algo que mil veces le había dicho con palabras, y ella nunca lo había creído.

Empezó a acercarse él, sin romper el contacto visual, pensando que el corazón se le iba a salir de su sitio. Lentamente, Lily también fue cediendo a lo que sentía en el fondo de su corazón, algo que nunca había admitido, pero que sabía que era verdad. No cerró los ojos hasta que los labios de los dos se unieron en un beso dulce, que expresaba todo lo que sentían. Instintivamente, Lily le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y James la cogió por la cintura, acercándola a él con suavidad, haciendo más profundo el beso.

Fueron segundos, tal vez algunos minutos, pero a los dos se les hicieron eternos y a la vez muy breves, más cuando ella tuvo que romper el beso, aún a su pesar, pues el sonido del timbre los sobresaltó. En los ojos de James brillaba algo que no pudo contener una sonrisa en Lily.

-Yo... tengo que irme...-notó cómo sus mejillas ardían-Adiós...-echó a correr por el pasillo y salió de la biblioteca. James se quedó mirando el lugar que hasta hacía nada había ocupado la chica de sus sueños. Cuando pudo reaccionar se pasó una mano por el cabello, sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar.


	5. Chapter 5

Aquella noche, en la cena, Lily estaba completamente turbada. Apenas comió o habló con sus amigas, no conseguía encontrar las palabras para explicar lo que pasaba por su cabeza. No sabía cómo reaccionar, ni qué decirle a James cuando volviera a verle. Él parecía igual de avergonzado, pero le dedicó una ligera sonrisa. Ella bajó la cabeza, no porque le molestara haber engañado a su novio, sino porque pensaba que tal vez podría llegar a sentir algo por James, y eso, se dijo, era preocupante. Al final, la pelirroja se marchó a su habitación, necesitaba estar sola y pensar. Se echó sobre la cama, pero después de estar meditando un rato decidió ir a la ducha, pensando que el agua caliente la ayudaría a calmarse.

Se enfundó en su bata, cogió ropa limpia y se metió en las duchas. Aquí una pequeña aclaración: había un cuarto lleno de duchas por cada curso, (pa que luego digan que no se lavan) dividida en dos, para chicos y chicas, por algo que era como agua, pero opaco, así que, como imagináis, no se podía ver lo del otro lado (¡qué pena! XD).

Lily echó una mirada a las duchas; no se veía ni un alma. Se metió en una, cerró la cortina y abrió uno de los grifos, el que contenía un jabón que olía como a manzanas, su favorito. Estuvo un rato quieta, mientras sentía el agua resbalar por su espalda, cuando escuchó unos pasos. Alguien se asomó por la cortina de la ducha. Lily, instintivamente, se cubrió con las manos.

-¿Lily?-era Mary.

-¿Sí?

-Nada, quería hablar contigo.-desapareció y escuchó la voz de su amiga a su derecha-Estoy aquí-la mano de Mary asomó por la mampara que separaba las dos duchas.

-Vale.-reflexionó un instante-Eh... Mary... ¿Estás enfadada todavía?

Un silencio. Lily empezó a pensar que se la había cargado. Pero se escuchó la voz de Mary bajo el agua de su ducha.

-Bueno... no, en realidad no.-Lily suspiró aliviada-Pasó algo, después de que os fuerais...

-Mary, perdona, te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero sabes que para mí él no es nada, pero lo siento-la pelirroja bajó la cabeza, aunque era consciente de que su amiga no la veía, esperaba que notara el tono arrepentido de su voz.

-Estás perdonada, Lily. Intentemos olvidarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.-aceptó Lily, sin evitar una sonrisa, y juraría que Mary también sonreía-Bueno, ahora cuéntame qué pasó.

-Pues que estuvimos un rato discutiendo...

-Flash back-

-¿Celoso, Black?

-Eso quisieras-Sirius se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa seductora-Pero tú si debes de estar celosa, para llegar a liarte con mi mejor amigo. Sabes dónde duele.

-Venga, Potter, vámonos, déjales tranquilos-Lily desapareció por la puerta junto con James, dejando a Mary sola frente a Sirius.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-soltó, desafiante.

-Pues que sabes bien qué me fastidia-dijo él, con una media sonrisa.

-A ti yo te doy igual, lo que te fastidia es que James lo haya hecho para vengarse de ti-rebatió Mary, mirando a Sirius enfadada.

-No, no-negó Sirius, y por primera vez abandonó su pose arrogante y altiva-lo decía... porque gracias a Lily he descubierto... que...

-¿Que qué?-Mary lo miraba expectante, con el corazón acelerado.

-Que me gustas-soltó Sirius rápidamente. Agachó la cabeza, pero Mary pudo ver que enrojecía.

-¿Y para eso tantos rodeos?-Mary sonrió, y se acercó a Sirius.

-Fin del flash back-

-¿Y luego?-preguntó Lily interesada.

-Pues eso, nos liamos y me pidió salir-la voz de su amiga demostraba que estaba bastante satisfecha-Y le dije que sí.

-Hombre, me lo imagino.-Lily hizo una mueca bajo el agua, y comenzó a enjabonarse el cabello. El silencio se adueñó entonces de la habitación, hasta que Mary dijo:

-Oye Lily, ¿y qué es eso de que has vuelto con Jonathan?

-Que hemos vuelto, sí.-esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, pese a que Mary no pudiera verla.

-¿Para qué? Creía que no le querías.

-Y no le quiero-confirmó la pelirroja tranquilamente.

-¿Entonces?-Mary estaba desconcertada.

-Venganza.-dijo Lily, su voz sonaba ahogada porque acababa de abrir el grifo para quitarse el jabón del pelo.

-¿Ah?-Mary no entendía nada-No tendrá que ver en eso uno que yo me sé ¿no?

-¿Quién?-dijo Lily sin prestar mucha atención.

-James.

-No...-dijo Lily, se había ruborizado al recordar lo de la biblioteca-Quiero que sufra, que se entere de quién soy yo.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-No sé... en principio, lo mismo que me hizo él.

-Lily, como amiga, déjame darte un consejo: a él le va a dar igual que le pongas los cuernos, si te soy sincera, hace tiempo que pienso que no te quiere.-la voz de Mary denotaba sincera preocupación.

-No te preocupes, Mary. No me podrá engañar ni aunque quiera, le eché aquel encantamiento que descubrimos en el libro de tu abuela.

-¿Cuál? ¿El de la fidelidad?

-Sí. Le monté el numerito y le convencí de que me dejara echárselo.

-De verdad, Lily, a veces das miedo.

Las risas de las dos sonaban por encima del ruido del agua, cuando alguien entró en las duchas.

-¡Eh, vosotras dos! ¡Qué os van a salir escamas!

Lily y Mary salieron de sus respectivas duchas y se encontraron cara a cara con Diane. Mary agitó la cabeza y mojó a su amiga, y pronto las tres se enzarzaron en una batalla de agua, dando como resultado que las tres chicas acabaran empapadas, por no hablar del suelo.

Un par de días después, Lily seguía sin querer contarles nada de lo de la biblioteca a Mary o Diane, o incluso a Ian. Aunque él era el más insistente de los tres, y al final, durante una clase de Encantamientos muy animada, Lily cedió y le contó el motivo por el que últimamente estaba tan pensativa.

-¿Y te fuiste así, sin más?-inquirió Ian, sorprendido.

-Es que... no sabía qué hacer. ¿Y si me gusta? No quiero enamorarme de él, sobre todo porque en el fondo es un capullo igual que Jonathan y todos los demás.

-¡Ey ey!-Ian se hizo el ofendido-¿A cuántas chicas he destrozado yo pues?

-Vale, lo siento, no iba por ti-Lily esbozó una sonrisa-Es sólo que no quiero volver a sufrir, quiero divertirme, y así si puedo darle una lección a Jonathan aún mejor.

-Si te comprendo, Lily-dijo Ian cariñosamente-Pero ¿qué vas a hacer con James?

-No sé, supongo que nada. No he hablado con él, además, no hay nada de qué hablar. Me dejé llevar por el momento, nada más-dijo Lily, aunque en el fondo de su corazón sabía que mentía, no quería que le hicieran más daño.

-No sé...-Ian no parecía muy convencido-Mira, dejemos el tema a un lado y ensayamos esta tarde, ¿te parece? Siempre te ha relajado tocar la guitarra. A ver si así te aclaras.

-Me parece bien.-sonrió Lily.

Pero algo ocurrió después del ensayo. Cuando sus amigos se marcharon, Lily se quedó un rato más, punteando las cuerdas de su guitarra, pensando. Prácticamente no hacía otra cosa que pensar desde lo de la biblioteca. Encima, y eso la desconcertó bastante, se sorprendía a menudo a sí misma pensando en James. No sabía por qué él tenía ese lugar tan destacado en su mente, pues siempre se cuidó mucho de caer en sus redes, no quería ser otro trofeo más en su colección. Además, bastante había sufrido ya como para dejarse embaucar por el moreno. Torció el gesto cuando pensó que lo que él querría en realidad sería enseñar al resto del colegio que por fin había conquistado a la que siempre se le había resistido. "Bueno" se dijo "pues si lo va contando por ahí, aprovecharé para que así Jonathan se entere de quién soy yo, ya va siendo hora de dejar de ser la buena". Continuaba pensando en lo que podía hacer para fastidiar a Jonathan, cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda, la que desde hacía dos días temía y a la vez se moría por escuchar.

-¿Te ayudo con eso?

La pelirroja giró la cabeza y se encontró con James, que le sonreía apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Era tan atractivo... Lily no pudo más que suspirar, pero reunió todo su valor, y le contestó, haciendo gala de una indiferencia suprema:

-Pues no, además no creo que tú sepas tocar esto.

-¿Qué tocas?-dijo él, ignorando la brusca respuesta de la pelirroja, y acercándose a ella.

-No les conoces.-replicó ella.

-Pruébame-le desafió el moreno.

-System of a Down.

-Ah, esa es fácil.-el chico sonrió y le rodeó a Lily la cintura por detrás, poniendo sus manos sobre las de ella, así consiguió coger la guitarra-¿Ves? Tienes que ponerlas así.

Pero Lily le prestaba poca atención, estaba más ocupada intentando controlarse, no girarse ni hacer ningún movimiento que delatara que empezaba a sentir algo por él. Rogó para que a James no se le ocurriera sacar el tema de lo ocurrido en la biblioteca. Bastante nerviosa estaba ya, sintiendo sus manos, agradablemente cálidas, encima de las suyas, y sus brazos rodeándole el cuerpo, en un gesto protector que ella, muy a su pesar, deseaba que no terminara nunca.

-Bueno, ¿a qué has venido, a darme lecciones de guitarra?-soltó Lily, nerviosa.

-En realidad no-dijo James, su voz vaciló-Quería... bueno... tenemos que hablar.

-No hay nada de qué hablar.-dijo Lily, y se debatió, ¿por qué demonios no la soltaba y le dejaba hablar con tranquilidad?

-¿Ah no? Yo creo que sí-la contradijo James, sin soltarla, disfrutando del aroma que Lily desprendía, y más del evidente nerviosismo que ella demostraba

-¿El qué? Mira, lo que pasó fue por el momento, me dejé llevar, nada más.

-¡Oh, vamos!-protestó James, riéndose, pero al ver que ella hacía ademán de apartarse se apresuró a añadir-Yo no, eso quería decirte, que para mí sí que significó, y mucho.

-Eso se lo dirás a todas-Lily cerró los ojos, tratando de contenerse y no girarse, porque tenía la sensación de que si lo hacía, una de dos, o le pegaría o empezaría a besarlo, y no sabía cuál de las dos opciones le resultaba más tentadora.

Pero James se había quedado callado ante aquella acusación indirecta.

-Veo que he dado en el clavo-observó Lily, intentando separarse de él. Pero James reaccionó a tiempo, la sujetó con suavidad y la hizo girarse, quitándole la correa que sujetaba la guitarra desde el hombro.

-No, no es eso.-Lily miró con atención la cara de James, parecía avergonzado, pero en los ojos tenía el mismo brillo que le había visto después de besarle en la biblioteca-Yo...

Pero Lily le cortó poniéndole un dedo sobre los suaves labios. No quería, no necesitaba volver a oír las tonterías de siempre. Aunque a él ella no le gustara, Lily iba a aprovechar para vengarse de Jonathan. James calló de inmediato, mirándola a los ojos. Soltó una mano de la cintura de ella para acariciarle el cabello, mientras Lily ponía las manos sobre sus hombros, acariciándole el cuello. Había estado esperando ese momento desde que se apartó de él en la biblioteca, y a James parecía pasarle lo mismo, porque rozó con delicadeza sus labios, como si le pidiera permiso para hacer lo que llevaba dos días deseando repetir, pero esta vez seguro de que no se apartaría. Siguieron mirándose un rato a los ojos, hasta que al final James no se pudo aguantar más y volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella, haciendo que a los dos les recorriera un escalofrío. Sin soltar su cintura, puso a Lily contra la pared, y de pronto, cuando una duda asaltó su mente, intentó separarse. "Mierda, la he cagado" pensó "Ahora seguro que piensa que sólo la quiero para divertirme" Pero no llegó a separarse en realidad, porque pronto notó que ella le devolvía el beso, aún con más pasión que él, y con sus manos recorría el cuello de James y su espalda, moldeada por los partidos de quidditch. James hizo lo propio con Lily, aprovechando el poco espacio que quedaba entre la pared y el cuerpo de la chica. No podía creer que estuviera allí, con la chica que desde hacía tanto tiempo le tenía loco, aunque por un pequeño detalle técnico no pudieran estar juntos. Lily, por su parte, apretada (espachurrada) entre la pared y el cuerpo de James, mientras se concentraba en disfrutar del chico que traía de cabeza a tres cuartas partes del alumnado femenino de Hogwarts, también trataba de aclarar el torbellino de sentimientos que la sacudía. No sabía qué tenía James, pero la hacía sentirse tan bien... Tal vez fuera el modo en que la besaba, ni Jonathan podía hacerlo así, se sentía realmente bien, porque lo hacía con respeto, con pasión también, pero no la trataba como si fuera un trofeo, algo que ella había temido. O tal vez fuera el modo en que la abrazaba, se sentía protegida de todo... Alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza cuando, para coger aire, James al fin se separó.

-Lily, Lily vámonos, podría entrar alguien.-taladró a la chica con sus ojos castaños, y ella se estremeció.

-De acuerdo. Pero ¿podríamos volver a vernos?

-Nos veremos en clase mañana ¿no?-James estaba desconcertado. No podía ser... tenía que haber entendido mal... no podía ser posible que Lily quisiera repetir aquello... tenía que estar soñando...

-Quiero decir... bueno, que lo repitamos otro día-se sonrojó y bajó la mirada-sólo... sólo si tú quieres, claro.

-¿Eh?-bueno, esta vez sí que estaba desconcertado. ¿Quién le habría echado la maldición Imperius a la pobre chica para que estuviera tan cambiada?-Esto... pues claro que quiero.-James le sonrió, y le dio un beso en los labios. Lily le abrazó.

-Vamos a la sala común, que Jonathan sabe que estoy aquí y no quiero encontrármelo.-deslizó una mano en la de James, él parecía algo atontado porque su pelirroja acababa de abrazarle.

-Sí, vamos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola gente! Vale, ando un poco despistada con las actualizaciones y todo, pero como la historia está terminada, VOY A CHANTAJEAROS! No actualizo hasta que tenga CUATRO reviews. Quedáis avisados, chatos.**

* * *

Unos instantes después, en otro rincón del castillo, Jonathan Smith esperaba a que su chica saliese de ensayar con su grupo. Le habían dicho que se había quedado a repasar unos punteos ella sola... no tardaría mucho en salir... 

Os estaréis preguntando qué narices querría el capullo este para estar esperando a Lily. Muy sencillo. A él la chica le traía sin cuidado, vamos, que si encontraba un modo de deshacer el hechizo de fidelidad le iba a poner unos cuernos tan grandes que no podría ni levantar la cabeza. Lo que le había fastidiado era que fue ella la que cortó, contra la fama de conquistador que él tenía, presumía de que jamás le había dejado una chica, que siempre las había dejado él. Y no quería que una pobre inútil como la Evans le fastidiara su reputación de casanova. Así que lo primero había sido volver con ella, así quedaba demostrado que ninguna chica se le resistía. Segundo, iba a deshacer ese maldito hechizo, porque Mónica se estaba empezando a mosquear de que cada vez que iban a liarse se echara atrás, sabía que los efectos secundarios de los hechizos de fidelidad no eran muy agradables. Y tercero, iba a dejar a la Evans por Mónica, porque era de las pocas Hufflepuf que le faltaban.

En su "perfecto" plan iba pensando el muy idiota cuando unos pasos le alertaron de la inminente llegada de Lily... pero la chica no iba sola, como pudo comprobar unos minutos después...

Cuando salieron del aula donde ensayaban, Lily seguía cogida de la mano de James, pero poco a poco el color rojo de su cara iba recuperando el color normal. Fueron en dirección a la torre hablando de los más variados temas, y mientras Lily se reía por las bromas del moreno, pensaba "¿Por qué no habré querido nunca salir con él? Seré idiota... pero ahora al menos podré verle cuando quiera, no creo que sienta nada por mí a estas alturas, pero estoy segura de que la fidelidad no es una de sus virtudes, así que estará deseando que lo repitamos". Entonces James se quedó un rato en silencio, mirándola.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella, incómoda.

-Estás muy guapa cuando te ríes.

Lily se ruborizó y miró a James. Él también estaba guapísimo cuando sonreía, y si no también, se dijo la pelirroja para sí.

-Gracias.-dijo, y añadió-y tú.

James encontró muy interesantes las baldosas del suelo. Pero entonces alguien apareció de uno de los corredores.

-¡Lily!

-Ah, hola Jonathan-reconoció enseguida al idiota-Me voy a la torre, mañan...

-¿Qué haces cogida de la mano de ese imbécil!-gritó Jonathan, histérico. No podía ser, su chica con otro. Su mundo se venía abajo, hasta entonces nadie había preferido a James Potter antes que a él... bueno, no era del todo cierto, tres cuartas partes lo hacían, pero de las que salían con Jonathan ninguna había ido nunca a los brazos de James, y mucho menos mientras estaban juntos.

-Tranquilo Johnny-dijo Lily con satisfacción ¡estaba celoso!-Es un amigo, nada más, ha venido a vernos ensayando.-miró disimuladamente a James, que asintió ligeramente.

-Ah, sí, claro, y le coges de la mano¡encima estáis los dos solos!-Jonathan no estaba histérico ya, estaba completamente enloquecido. Nadie le había hecho algo semejante nunca, ninguna chica había ni siquiera soñado en estar con otro mientras estaba con él...

-A ver, estamos los dos solos porque tenemos que hacer un trabajo juntos y se ha quedado a hablar conmigo después de ensayar-aclaró Lily, sin soltarle la mano a James-Y le he cogido la mano porque es mi amigo, me has visto muchísimas veces cogerles la mano, incluso el brazo, a Mary, Diane o Ian, y nunca te has quejado.

Jonathan se quedó momentáneamente sin argumentos, y Lily aprovechó para decirle:

-Nos vamos, que tenemos que acabar ese trabajo. Hasta mañana.-le dio un beso en la mejilla al pasar junto a él, pero entonces una luz se encendió en la cabeza de Jonathan. Cogió a la pelirroja de la cintura, la atrajo hacia sí y empezó a besarla como si quisiera averiguar qué había comido aquel día. James los miró con la boca ligeramente abierta, se sentía como si se hubiera tragado una piedra. Carraspeó, y Lily pudo reaccionar.

-Tengo que irme, hasta mañana.-volvió a coger la mano de James y los dos desaparecieron por el fondo del pasillo.

-Vaya, vaya¿qué trabajo tenemos que hacer¿Algo sobre la higiene dental?-preguntó James cuando estuvieron lo bastante lejos. Empezó a reírse, y Lily se quedó admirando la blancura de los dientes del chico.

-Era una mentira piadosa, James.-ella también sonrió-Jonathan no está preparado todavía para saber lo que estábamos haciendo...-se puso colorada.

-Bueno, si él te hacía lo mismo...-se detuvieron ante el retrato, Lily pronunció la contraseña y entraron. Quiso soltar la mano de James cuando vio las miradas de la gente, pero él la retuvo. La llevó hasta el pie de la escalera con una sonrisa.

-Que duermas bien, amiga.-dijo, recalcando la última palabra.

-Tú también.-dijo Lily, dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla. Después se volvió y subió a toda prisa a su habitación, tapándose el rubor de sus mejillas con las manos. Tropezó en la puerta de la habitación con Ian.

-¿Ian?

-¿Lily?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada-Ian esbozó una enigmática sonrisa-¿Y tú¿Ya te has concentrado?

-Eh¿qué pasa aquí?-le dirigió una mirada fulminante a Ian-¿Qué insinúas?

-Oh, Lils, tranquila, solo que me he encontrado con Potter…¿o debería decir James? bueno, es igual, me lo he encontrado frente al retrato, y le he dicho que estabas ensayando tú sola...-le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa-Espero que no te haya molestado-dijo con un tono que pretendía ser más serio. Lily no pudo más que reírse.

-Eres un maldito conspirador.-le dio un codazo-Supongo que querrás saber qué ha pasado, encima eres un morboso...

-No te hagas la interesante y suéltalo, que sabes que quiero todos los detalles-Ian amplió su sonrisa.

-¿No les habrás contado nada a Mary o Diane, no?

-Que no. Aunque no sé por qué no quieres contarles nada

-Porque... pues porque no.

Lily le contó con pelos y señales lo que pasó, y después se fue a su habitación, necesitaba descansar y pensar más que nunca.

Mientras tanto, en el dormitorio de los cuatro merodeadores...

-James¿me estás escuchando?

-¿Eh?

Una almohada impactó contra la cabeza del buscador, lanzada con magistral puntería por su amigo Sirius.

-Joder, tú y tu delicadeza, Canuto.-dijo James de malhumor, y le "devolvió" la almohada.

-Es que, tío, estás empanado total.-Sirius se sentó en la cama de su amigo y lo miró con preocupación. Remus se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué pasa, James? Llevas unos días rarísimo.

-Pues...-James los miró a los dos-Esto... pues ya sabéis por qué estoy con Mónica...-los dos asintieron en silencio. James había compartido con ellos toda su vida sentimental en los últimos siete años, así que lo sabían de sobra-Pues, bueno, el otro día, cuando salí de clase en Historia de la Magia... pasó algo... con Lily.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntaron los dos a la vez muy interesados.

-Sois un par de marujas.-dijo James sonriendo, pero les contó todo.

-Mira, James, sé que es lo que querías, bueno, no exactamente, pero ten cuidado, en mi opinión lo que quiere es vengarse de Jonathan, así que no esperes mucho de eso-dijo Remus sabiamente, pero Sirius replicó:

-Pues yo creo que tienes que aprovechar al máximo, además, igual lo que le pasa es que quiere estar contigo pero piensa que tú no la quieres.

-Sí, para que ella siga tan contenta con el Smith ¿no? Y James toda la vida de su amante.

-Joder, Lunático, eres la esperanza personificada-se quejó Sirius-Aprovecha tío, que Lily está dispuesta a todo contigo, no tienes más que decírselo.

James se quedó un rato pensando. Puede que Remus tuviera razón, pero no por eso iba a dejar de lado a Lily. La quería demasiado como para querer sacarla de su vida justo entonces.

Al día siguiente, Lily se estaba aburriendo soberanamente en Transformaciones. No es que no le interesara la asignatura, pero como el fin de trimestre se acercaba, la profesora McGonagall había decidido hacer una clase de repaso, pero por lo visto pensaba que necesitaban repasar absolutamente todo lo que habían dado en siete años, y eso era tremendamente aburrido. Mary se sentaba al lado suyo, y las dos volvían a cuchichear con entusiasmo, una vez reanudada su amistad. Entonces algo pasó rozando la cabeza de Lily y aterrizó en el pupitre, una bolita de papel. Venía de detrás suyo, y eso sólo podía significar que era de James. La desarrugó y se puso a leerla con el corazón desbocado.

"¡Lily! Estás guapísima, como siempre. ¿Quieres venir al baño ese que siempre está estropeado? Me dijiste que querías repetirlo, y... bueno, sólo si tú quieres... contesta."

Mary había estado leyendo por encima del hombro de su amiga.

-¿Qué rollito os traéis Potter y tú?-miró a su amiga con interés.

-Luego te cuento.-susurró Lily, y le escribió una respuesta:

"¡Claro que quiero! Nos vemos en diez minutos"

La lanzó por encima de su hombro y se aseguró de que James la había cogido. Pero Mary la retuvo.

-Va, cuéntamelo. ¿Qué es eso de "en diez minutos"?

-Maryyyyyyyy, te prometo que esta noche te lo cuento todo.-dijo Lily, juntando las manos en un gesto suplicante-Ahora, empieza el teatro.-acto seguido, comenzó a dejar caer la cabeza sobre el pupitre. La levantó a duras penas, como si todo aquello le costara muchísimo.

-Señorita Evans ¿se encuentra usted bien?-preguntó la profesora bruscamente, al ver el comportamiento de una de sus mejores alumnas.

-No, en realidad no, profesora-dijo Lily con voz lastimera-Creo... creo que tengo que ir a la enfermería, o tal vez a mi habitación, algo de reposo me vendría bien...

La profesora McGonagall la miró con suspicacia, pero pensó que aquella chica nunca había hecho novillos, jamás entregaba un trabajo pasada la fecha y su comportamiento en clase era muy bueno, se merecía un voto de confianza.

-Está bien, señorita Evans, puede ir a la enfermería, o tal vez mejor a su habitación y descanse, la presión de los ÉXTASIS es muy fuerte en esta época del año...-y la profesora se embarcó en una aburridísima charla sobre la importancia de mantener la calma en los exámenes. Lily salió del aula con paso tambaleante, y para hacerlo más creíble, fue así hasta la entrada de los baños. Se escondió en uno, esperando la llegada de James.

-¿Lily?

Ella no respondió. Divertida, observó al moreno buscándola. Cuando pasó frente al baño en el que estaba, se abalanzó sobre él, y sin mediar palabra, empezó a besarlo. James la cogió por la cintura, acercándola a él, mientras le pasaba una mano por la columna, haciendo que a ella le recorriera un escalofrío. James separó sus labios de los de ella y se sentó sobre la encimera de mármol en la que estaban los lavabos. La miró, y Lily se subió también a la encimera y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la pelirroja, empezando a jugar con un mechón azabache del cabello de James.

-Esto... Lily, quiero que sepas que para mí no eres una simple aventura.-la miró directamente a los ojos-Mira, no he cortado aún con Mónica, pero pronto lo haré, no la soporto, además... te quiero.

Lily se sentía profundamente conmovida. No apartó la mirada de aquellos aterciopelados ojos castaños, mientras él seguía hablando, soltando todo lo que guardaba.

-Pensaba... pensé que ya no tenía oportunidades contigo, cuando te vi aquel día que cortaste con Jonathan, y bueno... pensé que al menos ya no me odiabas, pero cuando os vi a Sirius y a ti... se me partió el corazón.-bajó la cabeza, apesadumbrado. Pero Lily le cogió de la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarla.

-A Sirius no le quiero. Lo hice porque estaba harta de que todos me trataran como un trapo. Además, él quiere a Mary.

-Lo sé...-dijo James-ahora lo sé, después de que ocurriera lo de la biblioteca. No quería que te sintieras obligada a hacer nada, por eso quise separarme de ti ayer, pero cuando me dijiste que lo repitiéramos...

James se estaba poniendo de los nervios. Tenía a su amada encima de él, eso era más de lo que pudiera soportar, por muy buen buscador que fuera y tuviera los nervios de acero. No podía pensar con claridad teniendo encima aquel cuerpo cálido y sensual, encima era el cuerpo de la chica a la que más amaba en el mundo. No podía soportarlo más. Hubiera podido tocar todo lo que quisiera, y tal vez, tratándose de otra, lo habría hecho, pero se lo pensó mejor. No quería que Lily pensara que era un salido.

-Es que quería que lo repitiéramos.-dijo Lily, sacando a James de su ensimismamiento-James, yo también... bueno, no sé si te quiero o no, pero sí que he llegado a sentir algo por ti-él la miró esperanzado-Pero, no voy a dejar a Jonathan de momento.-James hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Lily le besó en los labios-Espera, déjame acabar. No le quiero, sólo quiero que sufra, sé que él no me quiere pero su orgullo saldrá muy mal parado si piensa que lo estoy engañando.

-Lo entiendo-dijo James, pero el brillo se había apagado en sus ojos.

-No, espera-Lily le acarició la mejilla-te he dicho que siento algo por ti, y es verdad, ten paciencia. Pero ahora quiero vengarme de Jonathan.-le acarició el cabello con ternura.

James se quedó un rato pensativo. Había una posibilidad de salir con ella, aunque primero tendría que dejar que ella siguiera con ese estúpido. Bueno, lo haría, por qué no.

-Vale, te ayudaré.-le guiñó un ojo, travieso. Lily se rió.

-Sabía que podría contar contigo. Verás¿te acuerdas de lo de ayer? Pues vamos a hacerle creer que sólo somos amigos, pero tú no te cortes para nada conmigo ¿vale? Aunque él esté delante. Eso hará que haya rumores, y Jonathan hace más caso de los rumores que de lo que él mismo piensa así que...

-La venganza perfecta-James esbozó una sonrisa-Bueno, pues empecemos ya-abrazó aquel cuerpo que le impedía pensar, sólo concentrado en besarla y en hacerla disfrutar lo mismo que él, recorriéndole la espalda, las piernas, el cuello... con las manos, mientras Lily le abría la camisa y le metía las manos por debajo. Recorrió con las manos el torso de él, alabando el bendito quidditch, mientras le pasaba la lengua entre los labios, descubriendo cada rincón de su boca. James la estrechó aún más contra sí, mordisqueando sus carnosos labios, disfrutando de cada caricia.

Cuando al fin se separaron, pero no mucho, mientras se normalizaban sus respiraciones, James la abrazó con cariño, y ella se refugió entre sus brazos.

-Prométeme que algún día saldrás conmigo.-susurró a sus rojos cabellos.

-Lo prometo.-dijo Lily, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de él.

Al salir de los baños, descubrieron que las clases del día ya habían acabado. Habían estado tan a gusto... Se fueron cogidos de la mano a la sala común. Allí, Ian cogió a su amiga por banda y le comunicó que en Navidad habría un concierto sorpresa, y que se había comprometido a decirle de parte de Jonathan que él quería ir con ella.

-De eso nada.-negó Lily-Iré con mis amigos.-abrazó a Ian.


	7. Chapter 7

_No tengo 4 reviews en el capi anterior, pero como Luna Malfoy se ha molestado mucho para que actualice, ahí lo tenéis. Me ha quedado un poco songfic, la canción es de System Of A Down, un grupo que adoro, y espero que os guste. Un beso a todos!!_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Lily se levantó cuando Diane y Mary salieron a desayunar. No quería aún contarles nada, sabía lo que ellas opinaban de la infidelidad y prefería que no lo supieran hasta que el mismo Jonathan se enterara, o hasta que le dejara. Toda la mañana consiguió evitar a sus amigas sentándose con Ian y Oliver, y hablando con ellos todo el rato, hasta que sus amigas desistieron. Pero el problema llegó en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sirius y Remus decidieron que querían sentarse juntos, y Oliver e Ian también se apresuraron a sentarse. Lily se quedó un rato conmocionada, pero vio a James al fondo del pasillo y, después de una carrera de doscientos metros, consiguió convencerle para que se sentaran juntos (no le costó mucho convencerlo, la verdad). Mary y Diane la miraron sorprendidas, pero no le dijeron nada.

Lily, pensando que se había librado, dedicó la clase a charlar con James, y se ganó unas cuantas miradas de asombro de sus amigas, porque siempre había jurado que no le soportaba. Pero no se acabaron ahí los contratiempos, para nada. Cuando, después de la clase, iban caminando juntos hacia el Gran Comedor, seguidos de sus amigos, alguien alcanzó a Lily y la hizo darse media vuelta.

-¡Lily¿Qué es eso de que no quieres ir conmigo al concierto porque vas con tus amigos?-La chica se giró y encaró a Jonathan.

-Pues sí¿algún problema?-le miró desafiante.

-Lily, has cambiado, sabes, antes solías querer pasar más tiempo conmigo.

-Pues oye, voy con mis amigos porque un concierto es algo para estar con tus amigos, no con tu novio-dijo ella con mucha dignidad.

-Ah, claro, como que tu "amigo" es Potter ¿verdad?

-¿Estás celoso, Jonathan?

-¿Yo celoso¡Ja!

-Bueno, pues sí, uno de mis amigos es James, pero también están Diane, Mary, Ian, Oliver, Remus, Sirius... y si tienes algún problema con ellos, búscate una vida-giró sobre sus talones y siguió andando tranquilamente hacia el Gran Comedor, dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

-Joder, Lily, le has dejado al Smith más cortado que un culo-dijo Oliver en la comida, expresando el estupor general. Sólo James mantenía una sonrisita en los labios, y buscó la mano de Lily bajo la mesa, disimuladamente. Ella se la cogió.

-Se lo merecía-dijo Lily-es un creído imbécil.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema, parece que tendremos que ir todos juntos al concierto-intervino Ian, desviando el tema de conversación-aunque sólo sea para hacerle el paripé a Lily-le sonrió a su amiga.

-Bueno, eso parece-observó Remus-Lo que es a mi, no me importa.-los demás corroboraron esa afirmación. Lily miró a sus compañeros con una sonrisa en la boca. Lo que habían cambiado las cosas gracias a que ella se lió con Sirius. Éste y Oliver discutían sobre cuál era la mejor canción de AC/DC. Oliver opinaba que la mejor era "Higway to hell" pero Sirius estaba desesperado intentando hacerle ver que la mejor era "Safe in New York city". Después miró a Remus, Ian, Mary y Diane, que se entretenían en insultar alternativamente al profesor de Pociones y a Lucius Malfoy y su grupito de asquerosos Slytherins.

Los días fueron pasando a una velocidad vertiginosa, mientras el grupo iba afianzándose cada vez más, sobre todo gracias a las relaciones de Remus y Diane y Mary y Sirius. James y Lily ocultaban lo suyo con bastante éxito, porque aprovechaban para verse cuando los demás estaban ocupados. Aunque, eso sí, cuando se encontraban en la sala común delante del resto de su casa apenas se esforzaban en disimular nada. Se abrazaban con bastante frecuencia, incluso delante de Mónica y Jonathan, poniendo como excusa que sólo eran amigos, aunque más de uno había notado que aquellos abrazos escondían algo más.

Por fin llegó el tan esperado concierto. Se iba a celebrar en el Gran Comedor, por lo visto el director había notado un sorprendente buen comportamiento en todos los alumnos, aunque tal vez fuera porque los más conflictivos, es decir, los merodeadores, estaban más ocupados llevando adelante sus maravillosas y superrománticas historias de amor como para preocuparse de hacer bromas.

Una hora antes del concierto, Lily salió de la ducha completamente histérica.

-¡No sé qué demonios voy a ponerme!-gritó, y con sólo una toalla anudada alrededor de su cuerpo, se dejó caer sobre la cama. Diane se sentó junto a ella.

-Lily, tranquilízate, que no es para tanto. Dicen que el concierto va a ser de un grupo bastante cañero, así que te recomiendo que te pongas algo negro.-se levantó y fue a la ducha, donde ya se estaba duchando Mary.

-Perfecto-suspiró Lily, tendida de espaldas sobre su cama. Ni se movió. Pero justo entonces la puerta se abrió y entraron los cinco chicos del grupito de amigos. Lily, ruborizada, se apresuró a sentarse bien y agarrarse la toalla con las manos.

-No te preocupes, Lily, no se te ve más que lo que te podemos ver un día normal-soltó Sirius, socarrón, mientras se dirigía a las duchas, seguido de Remus.

-Lily¿no piensas vestirte?-dijo Ian, sentándose en la cama de su amiga. Oliver y James lo imitaron.

-Hombre, con vosotros tres aquí delante...-dijo la pelirroja-Y no sé qué ponerme.

-Con cualquier cosa estás bien-dijo James con una amplia sonrisa. La chica le devolvió el gesto, poniéndose el cabello detrás de la oreja, coqueta.

-Ian, creo que aquí empezamos a sobrar-dijo Oliver sarcásticamente-Vamos abajo, pero chicos, recordad que los dos estáis ocupados, no hagáis nada de lo que os podáis arrepentir-añadió, y los dos se marcharon, dejando tras de sí un silencio incómodo. Pero Lily sonrió para sí.

-No me arrepiento de nada de lo que haya hecho contigo-le dijo a James, que en ese momento miraba a cualquier sitio menos a ella.

-Yo tampoco-dijo, nervioso. Sólo una simple toalla le impedía poder apreciar los encantos de Lily en su totalidad... la mente volvía a nublársele cuando la pelirroja se le acercó y se sentó otra vez sobre él, como hizo aquel día en los baños.

-Lily, ahora no, que tus amigas están ahí...-pero Lily le silenció besándole con pasión. Parecía idiota y todo, intentando negarse a liarse con ella cuando sólo llevaba puesta una toalla... ¡casi se había convencido hasta a sí mismo! Aquella era una oportunidad para no dejarla pasar. Vale que más de una vez y más de dos había averiguado lo que guardaba la pelirroja debajo de su ropa, pero nunca había pasado de deslizarle la mano bajo la falda o la blusa. Pero en aquel momento, Lily estaba totalmente fuera de control. Empujó a James hacia atrás, haciéndole caer sobre la cama, y se tendió encima de él, sin dejar de besarle ni un segundo. James aflojó con sus manos el nudo de la toalla, aunque la chica aún estuviera bastante mojada, y empezó, como él decía, a descubrir sus encantos, mientras Lily hacía lo propio con su querido buscador. El ruido de un carraspeo les hizo sobresaltarse y separarse lo más rápido que pudieron, mientras Lily volvía a enrollarse la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. Desde la puerta de las duchas los contemplaban Remus y Sirius, con una sonrisita. Lily pasó entre los dos al baño, sin decir nada, mientras James intentaba disimular el color rojo de su rostro.

-¿Qué andabais haciendo, eh?-preguntó Sirius, socarrón.

-Ni una palabra.-les amenazó James, y los tres bajaron a reunirse con Ian y Oliver.

Media hora después, Lily se secó el cabello y se puso unos pantalones negros y una camiseta de tirantes finos y sugerente escote, del mismo color de su cabello, que hacía resaltar sus ojos. Añadió a su ropa un cinturón de pinchos y por encima se puso una sudadera de su grupo favorito, System of a Down. Miró a Diane y Mary. La primera llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta de rayas azules y rojas con un hombro al aire. Unas zapatillas Converse rojas completaban su atuendo. Mary, por su parte, llevaba una falda de color y corte militar, y una camiseta amarilla atada al cuello. Completaba aquello con unas botas también militares. Lily se miró en el espejo mientras se peinaba, dejando caer su cabello rojo sobre los hombros, y se perfilaba los ojos. Mary se sentó junto a ella y le quitó el brillo de labios a su amiga de las manos.

-¡Ey!

-Ah, se siente, te recuerdo que aún no nos has contado lo que hiciste con James aquel día que te piraste de clase.

-Mary, no seas vengativa.-Lily le arrancó el brillo de labios de las manos y se lo puso.

Cuando las tres estuvieron listas, bajaron a la sala común a reunirse con los chicos. Los cinco llevaban cosas parecidas, pantalones o vaqueros o negros, pero algunos habían escogido camisetas de grupos de música, más o menos conocidos, y otros se habían decantado por unas camisas que llevaban por fuera de los pantalones y algo abiertas. Lily fue hacia ellos, captando las miradas de sus compañeros de casa. ¿La Evans iba tan tapada a un concierto? Pero cuando se sentó en el brazo del sofá en el que estaban acomodados James, Ian y Sirius, la pregunta quedó respondida. Las finas tiras de un tanga negro se veían entre el espacio que quedaba entre la sudadera y el pantalón, y muchos chicos no pudieron dejar de mirar a la pelirroja de forma más o menos lasciva. Pero justo entonces, James, que era el que más cerca estaba de ella, le pasó un brazo por la cintura y consiguió tener a Lily sentada en su regazo.

En el Gran Comedor, ya no había mesas, sólo un escenario, muy iluminado. El director subió a él cuando todos los estudiantes estuvieron allí reunidos, y les habló a todos con una sonrisa.

-¡Bueno! Aquí tenéis el tan esperado concierto, y llega la hora de desvelar qué grupo os amenizará la velada.-hizo una pausa-¡Camela!

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron todos los alumnos, entre ellos el grupo de Lily.

-Dumbledore ha perdido la cabeza-comentó James al oído de su pelirroja. Ella asintió.

-O eso, o lleva siglos sin encender la radio.-contestó, pasando un brazo por la cintura de James. Él imitó el gesto.

-¡Que era broma!-dijo Dumbledore, casi sin poder contener las carcajadas-No, no tenemos el placer de contar con Camela para esta noche, pero en su lugar han venido ¡System of a Down!

Lily casi se desmayó allí mismo cuando vio subir a los integrantes de su grupo preferido al escenario. Durante todo el concierto no se separó de James. Ian y Oliver desaparecieron al poco de que comenzara con unas chicas de Ravenclaw, y pronto también se fueron Diane y Remus. Cuando fueron por enésima vez a buscar algo de beber, Lily ya empezaba a estar algo pasada de rosca. Se reía por cualquier tontería, y empezó a pedirles a Mary y Sirius que se besaran delante de ellos.

-¡Venga, va, qué os cuesta!-gritó, riéndose a carcajadas. Después agarró a James y empezó a bailar pegada a él, rozándole como sin querer.

-Mira, Lily-a Mary se le iluminaron los ojos, maliciosa-Nos besamos si os besáis vosotros también.-miró a Sirius-¿tú qué dices, cari?

-Me parece bien, llevan todo el concierto tonteando y empiezo a estar harto.-dijo Sirius. Agarró a Mary por la cintura, la acercó a él y se besaron bastante profundamente. Lily se quedó mirándolos con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Venga, os toca-dijo Sirius, cuando se separaron para respirar-A ver si de una vez admitís que estáis engañando a vuestras parejas.

-Yo no...-empezó a decir James, pero se contuvo-Vale, es verdad, le estoy poniendo los cuernos a Mónica con Lily, y no me arrepiento de ello.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Lily en mitad de un ataque de risa. Cuando se le pasó un poco se dio cuenta de que estaban tocando su canción favorita, Lonely Day, y justo un trozo que le gustaba especialmente. Encaró a su querido buscador, y le cantó mientras le miraba a los ojos-And if you go, I wanna go with you, and if you die, I wanna die with you...

-Take your hand and walk away…-coreó James, mientras cogía las manos de su amada, y la cogía a ella por la cintura-Te quiero, Lily.

-¡Que ya lo sé, tonto!-dijo ella, volviendo a reírse. Le echó los brazos al cuello, y ante la mirada atónita de Mary y Sirius, que habían presenciado la escenita bastante sorprendidos, empezaron a besarse con pasión.

-Serás capulla...-le dijo Mary a Lily.

-Mañana hablamos-dijo ella, y cogiendo a James de la mano los dos desaparecieron por el pasillo; el concierto acababa de terminar. La chica se quitó la sudadera, y James no pudo hacer más que mirarla. Fueron a su rincón de siempre, los baños estropeados de las chicas, pero allí dentro se encontraron una sorpresita: Ian estaba allí, acompañada de una Ravenclaw muy guapa, alta, de ojos negros y cabello del mismo color, largo y ondulado. Estaban sentados sobre la encimera de mármol, y hablaban, pero su conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada de la impetuosa pelirroja y su moreno acompañante.

-¡Vaya, pero si es mi Ian!-Lily fue hacia su amigo-Mira, ligando con chicas, se nos hace mayor, si ayer mismo todavía era un crío... Ay, y parecía tonto...-fingió que lloraba, ante las risas de Ian y James y la expresión atónita de la joven.

-¿Habéis venido buscando intimidad?-preguntó Ian con una sonrisita maliciosa-Ay, perdonad, esta es Selene.-dijo, señalando a la chica-Estábamos en el concierto, pero Oliver se ha largado con otra tía, y como nos hemos quedado solos y nos aburríamos...

-Sí, ya, os aburríais.-Lily miró a su amigo con suspicacia-¡Pero dónde están mis modales! Yo soy Lily Evans.-le tendió la mano a la chica.

-Yo James Potter.-imitó el gesto de su amada.

-Un placer...-dijo ella-Aunque la verdad, ya os conocía. Con eso de que tú estás con Jonathan y tú con Mónica... Pero hay rumores... ¿Entonces es verdad que estáis liados?

-Bueno...-dijo James, ruborizándose-más o menos...

-Sí, estamos liados.-asintió Lily-Pero, por favor, no se lo cuentes a nadie ¿vale?-agarró a James y lo arrastró hacia uno de los retretes. Cerró la puerta con brusquedad.

-Esta Lily...-escuchó decir a Ian-es así de impulsiva. Pero en el fondo es maja.

-Joder, no sabía que era verdad-dijo Selene-En la sala común no se habla de otra cosa, y Jonathan está que se sube por las paredes, pero yo no me habría creído los rumores si no los hubiese visto.

-Sí, suele pasar-dijo Ian-Pero como parece que aquí no vamos a estar solos ¿conoces la Sala de los Menesteres?

El ruido de la puerta del baño al cerrarse hizo volver a Lily a la realidad, junto con el suave y envolvente abrazo de James. Sin más preámbulos, continuaron con el beso que habían dejado a medias en el concierto. Lily se estremeció cuando sintió que James abandonaba sus labios para bajar primero hacia su escote y luego a su cuello. Cuando se retiró, ella lo imitó, dejándole un rastro de brillo de labios. Al final, intentando recuperar el aliento, James se sentó y Lily encima de él, como solían estar siempre.

-¿Crees que alguien nos habrá visto en el concierto?-preguntó Lily.

-No lo sé.-reconoció el moreno-Aunque espero que sí, así acabaremos antes con todo esto.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola!! Bueno, no pensaba actualizar hasta que llegase a las 100 lecturas, pero visto que es el último día del año... voy a portarme bien XD. Gracias por los reviews!! Besos, y feliz 2007_

* * *

Por la mañana, Lily se despertó con un dolor de cabeza enorme, y en el pelo tenía restos de cerveza reseca. Se levantó, con los ojos semicerrados, y fue al baño. En toda la habitación olía a lo mismo que tenía ella en el pelo y a una mezcla de sudor y humo. Abrió la ventana que estaba junto a su cama, cogió su ropa y se metió en la ducha, intentando calmar el martilleo que tenía dentro de su cabeza. Cuando el agua tibia empezó a resbalar por sus brazos, recordó todo lo de la noche anterior. ¡Había pasado el concierto entero con James! No pudo contener un suspiro cuando se acordó de la canción que él le cantó, y después le había dicho que la quería. ¡La quería! Algo en su interior atormentaba a Lily. Ahora sabía por fin lo que era.

Sintió sus mejillas ardiendo al recordar cómo se habían besado delante de Mary y Sirius. La buena Mary. Ya no podía ocultarles por más tiempo lo que había estado haciendo con James, y mucho menos... lo que sentía por él. Sí, eso era lo que atormentaba a la dulce pelirroja. Ahora sabía que lo quería, lo amaba como nunca había querido a nadie. Es que la hacía sentirse tan bien... Se sentía protegida del resto del mundo, y aunque desde hacía tanto tiempo él mismo se encargaba de aumentar su fama de rompecorazones, Lily estaba más que segura que jamás le haría daño. Además, estaba el hecho de que fuera tan... ¿irresistible? Sí, esa era la palabra, sin duda. Era uno de los chicos más atractivos del colegio, por no decir el más. Y tenía un carácter que hasta entonces ella no se había molestado en descubrir. Siempre le había bastado con esa fachada que enseñaba a los demás, esa fachada de arrogancia que Lily detestaba. Pero sabía que debajo de todo eso estaba un chico dulce y tierno, que sólo quería que la chica de sus sueños correspondiera a su amor. Pues bien, eso era lo que pensaba hacer. Le iba a decir de una vez por todas que estaba por sus huesos tanto como él.

Salió de la ducha, bastante más limpia, y cuando se miró en el espejo descubrió con una mezcla de espanto y deseo unos cuantos chupetones repartidos por su cuello y su escote. Verdaderamente, James sabía hacer bien su trabajo. Se vistió, y cuando buscaba el fondo de maquillaje de Mary para cubrirse esos chupetones y Jonathan no se diera cuenta, entró ella en los baños.

-Hey, campeona¿cómo te fue la noche?-le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-saltó Lily.

-Que a juzgar por los muerdos que os estabais dando tú y James, ahí hay amor del bueno.-dijo Mary con una sonrisa-¿Le estás poniendo los cuernos a Jonathan?

Lily se ruborizó, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Qué buscas?-Mary se agachó junto a ella, y vio los chupetones-¡Joder! Sí que habréis tenido noche movidita, sí...

-Mary¿dónde narices has metido tu maquillaje?-interrumpió Lily perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Ah! Bueno, mejor utiliza el corrector de ojeras... Pero tengo una idea.

-¿Qué? Venga, suéltalo.

-Sólo si me cuentas qué demonios pasa con James.-dijo Mary, con una pícara sonrisa. Entonces entró Diane en el baño.

-¡Llegas a tiempo!-dijo Mary-Lily va a contarnos todo.

-¿Todo de qué?-Diane parecía aún dormida, lo que no era extraño, porque había llegado bastante más tarde que ellas dos.

-De lo de James.

-Ah, sí, venga, suéltalo, Lil.-Diane se sentó en el suelo, sin preocuparse de que estuviera mojado.

-Pues...-comenzó Lily-ayer me enrollé con James... eso creo que lo sabéis...

-Ya, sí, muy interesante.-dijo Mary, fingiendo aburrimiento-Yo lo vi, así que sigue.

-Pues... que no ha sido la primera vez.

-¡¿Qué?!-saltaron Mary y Diane al unísono.

-¡Lo sabía!-dijo Diane.

-¿Y la primera vez cuando fue?-preguntó Mary muy interesada.

-Eh, para el carro, ni que me hubiera acostado con él.-dijo Lily haciendo un gesto con las manos. Diane se puso colorada.-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? No me digas... ¿te has tirado a Remus? No me lo puedo creer...

Diane afirmó con la cabeza.

-¡Venga ya!-exclamó Mary-¿Así, tan pronto?

-Ey, estuvimos saliendo el año pasado ¿os acordáis?-replicó Diane-Casi todo el curso. Y durante el verano lo dejamos, luego él se lió con aquella y me enfadé, pero ahora hemos vuelto y lo queríamos celebrar... y como ayer bebimos más de la cuenta...

-¿Y qué tal?-preguntó Lily, interesada.

-Maravilloso.-dijo Diane con una sonrisa soñadora. Se lo contó todo con detalle, y añadió-Es perfecto, es mi hombre.

-Eso se ve.-observó Mary-Bueno Lil, ahora cuéntanos lo tuyo con James.

-Bueno...-vaciló la pelirroja-¿Os acordáis del día en que Binns me echó de clase? Pues ese día, fui a la biblioteca e intenté colarme en la Sección Prohibida, James me ayudó a entrar, pero un puto libro empezó a aullar y tuvimos que escondernos...-tragó saliva; aquello era peor que confesar que se había tirado a Severus Snape y toda su pandilla-pues... no me preguntéis cómo... nos dimos un muerdo... pero yo me piré y le dejé ahí plantado...

-Pobrecito-suspiró Mary-con lo que te quiere...

-Sí, eso fue lo que me dijo otro día, cuando vino al ensayo.-dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

-¿Y entonces también...?-preguntó Diane, curiosa.

-Sí-afirmó la pelirroja-Pero yo no estaba del todo convencida, pensaba, y una parte de mí sigue pensando que sólo me quiere como trofeo. Pero...

-Pero tú empiezas a sentir algo por él.-terminó Diane con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí-reconoció-Creo... creo que me empieza a gustar.-¿Gustar¡Ja! Lily empezaba a perder la cabeza por él, cosa que nunca le había pasado.

-No creo que te quiera porque seas un trofeo para él-negó Diane-James va a cortar con Mónica, me lo contó Remus anoche.

-¿Os dio tiempo a hablar de algo?-dijo Mary sarcástica.

-Ja ja ja-rió Diane-veremos qué haces tú cuando te tires a Sirius.

-Vale, chicas, no os peleéis.-intervino Lily-Creo que mi problema es más grave ¿no?

-Para nada, Lily.-dijo Diane-Es muy simple. Corta con Jonathan y sal de una puñetera vez con James, que es el hombre de tu vida.

-Pero antes...-dijo Mary-antes le vas a dar una lección al capullo.

Y las tres juntas empezaron a planear una venganza aún más maligna.

Durante el desayuno, Lily se sentó al lado de James y estuvo charlando con él todo el rato, ignorando las miradas envenenadas de las parejas de ambos. Cuando toda la gente empezó a salir para disfrutar de aquel día de fiesta, James retuvo a Lily.

-Espera-dijo, con una seductora sonrisa-¿Cuando se vayan todos vamos a nuestro rincón?

-Vale-aceptó ella con una espléndida sonrisa. Le cogió del brazo, y disimuladamente, se escabulleron al baño que ¡oh milagro! todavía seguía fuera de servicio. Aunque Lily sospechaba que James tenía algo que ver en ello.

-¿Esto te lo hice yo?-preguntó James en tono inocente, mientras se dirigían a su refugio, señalando un chupón que la pelirroja tenía en el cuello-Porque juraría que ayer no lo tenías.

-Pues claro que me lo hiciste tú, tonto-rió ella-No le dejo acercarse a Jonathan desde hace un par de semanas, aunque ya se me están agotando las excusas...-los dos rieron, aunque a Lily no se le escapó que James miraba a cada rato su reloj, ansioso. Intentó distraerle haciendo que se sentara en el suelo con la espalda en la pared, y sentándose encima de él. Pronto lo consiguió, porque el moreno empezó a besarla con una pasión que hasta entonces no había demostrado, parecía que tuviera miedo de que Lily fuera a irse en cualquier momento. Lily lo notaba sobre todo porque la lengua del chico no podía estarse quieta, ni sus manos, que pronto empezaron a desabrocharle la blusa, y abandonando sus labios, bajó otra vez al escote. Ella apretó a James contra su pecho, sin poder contener un ligero gemido. Sentía algo de James bajo sus piernas que no sabía qué era... no, no podía ser eso... Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡James!-los dos se separaron, y Lily enrojeció intensamente, aunque James parecía extrañamente tranquilo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo con la sangre sucia de la Evans?-era Mónica, que contemplaba el espectáculo llena de ira.

-Pues ponerte los cuernos.-contestó él con una frialdad admirable, aunque por dentro se estaba partiendo de risa.

-¿Ah sí?-Mónica no sabía qué decir. ¡Un tío la estaba engañando! Nadie la había despreciado de semejante manera-Eres... ¡eres una zorra!-le gritó a Lily.

-De eso nada-Lily había entendido por fin las intenciones de James-La zorra eres tú, que te estabas liando con mi novio. Sabes que James no te gusta, pero aceptaste salir con él sólo para fastidiarme, además querías seguir con Jonathan a nuestras espaldas. Pero gracias a que le eché aquel hechizo de fidelidad...

-¡Lo sabía!-gritó Mónica-¡Eres una puta asquerosa!

-Ah, no, mira, lo que a ti de verdad te jode es que James ha estado siempre enamorado de mí, además tú sabes mejor que yo que yo le pongo-sonrió maliciosamente-No tienes más que verlo, unos simples muerdos y mira cómo se ha puesto. Parece que después de todo no beso tan mal ¿no crees?

Aquello dejó fuera de combate a Mónica. Había utilizado todas sus armas de mujer para intentar calentar a James y tirárselo, así fastidiaría a la pelirroja, pero nada más lejos, nunca lo conseguía. Y de pronto se los encontraba a los dos y él estaba más "contento" que nunca había estado con ella. Se dio media vuelta y fue a la puerta, pero allí se detuvo.

-Hemos terminado, James.

-Sí, por favor.-dijo James, alzando los ojos al cielo-Lárgate, Mónica.

Mónica se marchó sin decir una palabra, pero les echó una mirada de odio.

-Gracias-dijo James, abrazando a Lily.

-No me las des, le tenía ganas desde hace tiempo.-dijo Lily, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de él-Ahora sólo nos falta Jonathan.

-Lo sé-dijo él, volvieron a sentarse como antes. Lily ni se molestó en cerrarse la blusa-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¡Ah!-Lily volvió a esbozar su sonrisa maliciosa-Es que el hechizo de fidelidad que le eché... bueno, tiene consecuencias bastante... fuertes. Además de que no puede serme infiel, no puede dejarme, sólo puedo dejarle yo. Y si le digo que le he sido infiel... bueno, eso ya lo verás, será muy gracioso.-sonrió aún más.

Volvieron a besarse, con más ardor que antes, y esta vez Lily pasó al ataque. Le desabrochó la camisa, y le acarició el pecho, ese cuerpo que la tenía loca, no podía creer que a partir de entonces ya no tendría que compartir a James con nadie. Él la tumbó en el suelo y se echó sobre Lily, sin dejar de besarla ni por un momento. Creyó que se iba a morir allí mismo cuando notó que la pelirroja se estremecía con cada beso y caricia. En un arrebato, Lily le quitó la camisa y la arrojó a una esquina, pero cuando estaba a punto de quitarse la suya se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?-James la miraba, jadeando ligeramente.

-Nada...-Lily se sentó contra la pared y se abrochó la blusa-Sólo que... no te ofendas...

-No me ofendo, dime qué pasa.-se sentó junto a ella y se vistió.

-Es que...-titubeó Lily-no quiero...

-No quieres hacerlo.-terminó James con una sonrisita.-¿Y qué?

-¿Y qué¿Cómo que y qué¿Estás tonto¿Vas a obligarme o qué?-Lily se levantó enfadada. Se lo tenía que haber imaginado. Lo que quería era acostarse con ella, lo demás le daba igual. Había sido una simple aventura para él, como todas las demás.

-Bueno, no es eso exactamente...-James la miró incrédulo. ¡Hasta hace unos minutos todo iba de maravilla¿Cómo podía ser que no quisiera acostarse con él, si hasta entonces había estado dispuesta a todo? "Decididamente" pensó enfadado "no hay quién entienda a las mujeres, y menos a Lily".

-Pues sabes qué, ahí te quedas. No soy más que una aventurilla para ti. Además, ahora quedaré yo como la mala, porque tú ya te has librado de tu novia. ¡Encima gracias a mí! Muy buen plan.-Lily salió por la puerta, muy digna, pero intentando contener las lágrimas. Le iba a decir que le quería, de veras que se lo iba a decir. Se alegró de no habérselo dicho. Corrió hasta su habitación y se encerró en ella, decidida a no salir. La historia volvía a repetirse, otro tío más había hecho con ella lo que había querido. Pero lo que más le dolía a la pelirroja era que por James sí que había llegado a sentir algo, y había estado dispuesta a decírselo.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hola!! Voy a hacer la primera actualización del año, y comunicaros que con este capítulo se termina el fic. Bueno, queda un epílogo, pero decidme en vuestros reviews si querréis que lo publique o no. Yo lo tengo cargado en la página, así que espero señal XD._

_Y respecto al final... veréis cómo termina todo entre Lily y James... sé que el enfado tal vez fuese un poco confuso... entended a Lily, las mujeres somos muy complicadas. Y como le dije a Jana Evans, no me responsabilizo de lo que digan, hagan o piensen mis personajes. También veréis la esperada venganza de Lily a Jonathan... debo decir que recibí críticas muy favorables, así que espero que os guste. _

_Y nada más... que disfruté muchísimo escribiendo este fic, y espero que también hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo, y todavía lo que os queda. Gracias también a Sandrita Granger, que me dejó review en el anterior, y a todos los que habéis criticado hasta ahora._

_Y me callo ya que a veces me pongo muy pesada. Besos!!_

* * *

Aquella noche hubo reunión de urgencia en la habitación de los chicos. Mary y Diane dejaron de intentar convencer a Lily de que lo que James le había dicho era porque le provocaba y acudieron también a intentar consolar al moreno buscador.

James tenía en la cara una expresión que hubiera hundido hasta al leprechaun más alegre. Parecía que acababa de salir de un funeral. Mary se asustó.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó mientras se sentaba.

Para que os hagáis una idea: James estaba sentado en su cama, contra la pared, Sirius a los pies de la cama de su amigo, Remus en el suelo, Oliver y Mary se peleaban para sentarse en la cama de él y Diane e Ian se habían acomodado en la cama de Sirius. Y la rata traidora, por si no os habéis dado cuenta a estas alturas, he pasado olímpicamente por alto su presencia, así que podéis imaginar que está haciendo cualquier otra cosa en cualquier otro sitio.

-Que soy un completo gilipollas.-dijo James, la voz tan lúgubre como su rostro.

-Eh, venga, que no es el fin del mundo.-dijo Ian con voz falsamente alegre.

-Pues yo no entiendo por qué se pone así.-dijo Sirius-Si estaba deseando... ¡Ay!-Mary le había dado una colleja-¡Es verdad!

-No, no lo entendéis.-intervino Diane, conciliadora-Lo que le pasa a Lily es que hasta ahora todos los tíos han pasado de ella, sólo salían con ella para tener una más en su cuenta, mirad a Jonathan, Lily le importa tres pepinos, lo que le importa es su reputación.

-Vale¿pero qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

-A ver, a ella le daba igual que tú quisieras liarte con ella, porque así podía fastidiar a Jonathan, pero al final le has acabado gustando, y estaba dispuesta a cortar con él.-dijo Mary mirándolos como si le dieran pena-Por eso se ha enfadado tanto.

James se quedó callado, asimilando el impacto de aquellas palabras. Pero poco después se levantó, sacó un pergamino del bolsillo de su túnica y se lo tendió a Mary.

-Dádselo.-fue lo único que dijo, antes de salir con la capa invisible en el bolsillo.

-¿Y a este qué le ha dado?-preguntó Ian desconcertado.

-Nada, de vez en cuando le da y se va por ahí a dar una vuelta-Sirius se encogió de hombros-Necesita estar solo.

-Más necesita una novia-comentó Oliver, provocando las risas de todos.

-Sois crueles.-dijo Diane.

Cuando las dos chicas regresaron a su habitación, encontraron a Lily medio dormida ya. Mary se sentó junto a ella y le tendió la carta.

-Mary¿qué es eso?-murmuró la pelirroja.

-Una carta de tu amado.-dijo Mary con picardía. Diane se rió.

-¡Léela!-pidió.

-No.-fue la escueta respuesta de Lily.

-¿Por qué no?

-Si se cree que con una carta se me va a pasar el cabreo, lo lleva claro. No arreglará la herida de mi corazón con cuatro palabras cursis.-dijo tajantemente.

-Oh, vamos, no seas así, dale al menos una oportunidad.-rogó Mary, pero Lily siguió negándose hasta que las dos desistieron y fueron a dormir.

Pero la curiosidad pudo más que el orgullo, y al final, tras meditarlo durante lo que le parecieron horas, Lily se levantó sigilosamente, cogió su varita y bajó a la sala común, que a esas horas estaba a oscuras y completamente vacía. Encendió el fuego con un sencillo encantamiento y se sentó al abrigo de la chimenea. Empezó a leer con el corazón en un puño.

"Lily:

Ya sé que con este patético intento de carta de amor no vas a perdonarme, y no puedo explicar en un papel lo que siento, pero quiero que te queden claras un par de cosas, y como desde que te has ido hoy del baño me has estado evitando y no hacía otra cosa que pensar... no se me ocurría nada mejor.

Primero, no pienses NUNCA que para mí eres una simple aventura. Jamás lo has sido, desde que te vi por primera vez no has salido nunca de mi corazón, y espero que no lo hagas.

Y segundo, lo que yo quería decir con "¿Y qué?" era que no iba a obligarte para nada. Además¿me crees capaz de hacerlo en el suelo del baño, teniendo mi habitación para ir cuando quiera? Es broma, espero que no te enfades más de lo que ya estás.

No olvides que te quiero y que no dejaré de quererte nunca. Me gustaría... bueno, sólo quiero saber si lo que dijiste que sentías por mí es lo mismo que... bueno... siento yo por ti. Aunque comprenderé que no quieras volver a verme más.

James"

Lily no pudo contener una sonrisa. Precisamente era esa parte sensible y tierna de James que acababa de descubrir la que le gustaba tanto. Aunque tenía que admitir que la otra también le gustaba... ¡le gustaba de todas las formas! Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Había sido tan injusta con él... pensó en subir a su habitación y decirle lo mucho que lo quería de una vez.. Pero cuando estaba a punto de levantarse, se abrió el hueco del retrato, y por él entró... James.

-¿Lily?-entornó los ojos intentando reconocer a la sombra que estaba sentada en la butaca, entre la penumbra que dibujaba el fuego de la chimenea.

-Ven.-Lily se levantó, fue hasta él, le cogió la mano y lo hizo sentarse junto al fuego. Le mostró la carta-¿Cuándo la has escrito?

-Esta tarde-dijo James, vacilante-¿Qué...?

-Es lo más bonito que alguien me ha escrito nunca.-Lily sonrió y se sentó en su regazo.

-No.-negó él-Soy un escritor penoso.

-Para mí no.-lo contradijo Lily con una sonrisa.

-¿Eso quiere decir que...?

-Eso quiere decir...-hizo una pausa-que yo también te quiero.-se miraron un rato a los ojos. James realmente se sintió morir. No podía ser que Lily le estuviera declarando su amor, tantos años soñando, imaginándose ese momento... y la realidad era aún mejor.

-Entonces...-James pareció meditar algo-¿Qué va a pasar con Jonathan?

-Oh, mañana lo verás-rió la pelirroja-Confía en mí.

-No sé...-James le guiñó un ojo.

-Si me quieres, confía en mí¿vale?-Lily apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de James, coqueta-Te hice una promesa, y la mantengo.

-Está bien.-sonrió y la cogió de la barbilla para poder verle la cara.

-Por cierto-dijo Lily, sin apartar la mirada de los aterciopelados ojos castaños de su amado-¿De dónde vienes a estas horas? Soy prefecta, y podría castigarte.

-He estado dando una vuelta por ahí...-contestó él evasivamente-¿En serio vas a castigarme?

-Mmmmmmmm-Lily fingió que se lo pensaba-Si me llevas a dondequiera que hayas estado alguna noche, los dos solos, te perdono el castigo.

-Te llevaré-prometió James, después le dio un dulce beso a su amada en los labios.

-Sabes, James, yo te he querido siempre, pero creo que hasta ahora nunca quise admitirlo.-reconoció la pelirroja con la cabeza baja.

-Pues yo te he amado siempre y nunca me molesté en disimularlo-respondió James, divertido, acogiendo a Lily entre sus brazos.

-Es que... eras siempre tan arrogante, tan seguro de ti mismo que dabas asco.-dijo Lily, pero se corrigió a tiempo-No, no quería decir eso, lo que pasa es que no te aguantaba, porque, cabezota de mí, me dije que no ibas a conseguir conquistarme.

-Lo sé, era un egocéntrico insoportable-James seguía sonriendo-Pero he cambiado, y sólo espero que sepas valorar que cambié por ti.

-Si lo sé...-dijo ella, entrelazando su mano con la de él-Sólo que hasta ahora no me daba cuenta. ¿Podrás perdonarme?-añadió con un adorable mohín.

-Claro que te perdono, perdóname tú mi carácter todos estos años.-hizo una pausa-Te amo, Lily.

-Yo también.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Lily se despertó sintió que le dolía la espalda. Se movió y entonces recordó cómo se durmió en un sofá de la sala común... con James, acurrucada entre sus brazos. Sonrió al ver que él aún dormía. Una sonrisa dulce acudió a los labios de la pelirroja cuando recordó que la noche anterior la habían pasado hablando... de que se atraían desde siempre, de lo enamorados que estaban... Había llegado la hora de la venganza contra Jonathan.

Subió a su habitación y empezó a poner en práctica su plan. Cogió el corrector de ojeras de Mary y se cubrió uno a uno los chupetones obra de James, excepto uno, debajo de su oreja derecha, claramente visible, y rió al imaginar la cara que pondría Jonathan. Porque en Hogwarts una especie de ley no escrita decía que las chicas sólo se dejaban hacer chupetones por el chico que de verdad querían, o al menos por el que en ese momento querían. Después de vestirse bajó otra vez a la sala común. James acababa de despertarse y se estaba estirando.

-Buenos días-la saludó cuando la vio bajar las escaleras. Lily se sentó junto a él y le devolvió el saludo junto con un beso.

-¿Bajamos?-preguntó con una sonrisa. Por supuesto, James estaba al corriente de gran parte del plan de la pelirroja, pero la parte final iba a ser una sorpresa para todos.

-Claro.-cogió a Lily de la mano. Eso era parte del plan, que Jonathan los viera juntos.

Se cruzaron con muchos compañeros, pocos se sorprendían ya de verlos cogidos de la mano y sonrientes. En la puerta del Gran Comedor, Lily retuvo a James hasta que llegó el resto del grupito, y permanecieron charlando de forma casual, aunque en realidad esperaban a Jonathan. Entraron disimuladamente detrás del rubio Ravenclaw, y cuando iban a sentarse, Lily fingió que lo acababa de ver y lo llamó.

-¡Lily¡Estás aquí!-Jonathan acudió con una sonrisa al encuentro de su novia. Fue a darle un beso, pero ella, en un gesto que parecía inconsciente pero en realidad estaba muy ensayado, giró la cabeza presentándole su mejilla derecha. El rostro de Jonathan tomó un color verdoso.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo con voz temblorosa, señalando el chupetón del cuello.

-¡Ah!-Lily fingió que se avergonzaba-Pues... eh... una picadura-dijo sin convicción.

-¡Mentira!-estalló Jonathan, colérico-¡Me has estado engañando!-miró a James, que sonreía-¡Encima con éste¿Por qué, Lily, por qué?

-Pues...-Lily vaciló un momento, pero en realidad esperaba a que todo el Gran Comedor estuviera en silencio, contemplando el espectáculo-Sí, Jonathan, te he puesto los cuernos con James, y muchas veces, si te soy sincera.

Aquí vino la primera consecuencia del hechizo de fidelidad. Jonathan quiso gritarle algo, pero fue incapaz, porque de su cabeza empezaron a brotar unos bultos, que, sí señores, fueron creciendo ¡hasta tomar la forma de unos cuernos enormes! Todo el Gran Comedor, incluidos los profesores, estalló en carcajadas. Por el rabillo del ojo, Lily vio que Selene se había unido a la mesa de Gryffindor, sentada junto a Ian, y los dos comentaban la escena partiéndose de risa.

-¿A que jode que te pongan los cuernos, Jonathan? Esto por lo que me hiciste cuando estaba contigo, me engañaste con Mónica y estabas orgulloso de ello.

-Lily... yo no te engañé...-dijo Jonathan, su cabeza se tambaleaba bajo el peso de los cuernos, y de pronto su voz se volvió mucho más aguda de lo normal -Me obligó...-se detuvo, horrorizado. Todo el Gran Comedor lloraba de la risa, hasta el mismísimo Dumbledore. Otra de las consecuencias del hechizo. Si Lily admitía que le había sido infiel, le salían cuernos, y si él le mentía, su voz se volvía ridículamente aguda.

-Pues claro que me engañaste, pedazo de cerdo.-dijo Lily con desprecio.

-Lily¿y tú qué?-Jonathan seguía hablando con voz de Pitufo Maquinero-Mónica me contó que estabas a punto de tirártelo... seguro que ya lo habrás hecho... ¿sabes qué? Quiero que cor...-no pudo continuar, otra consecuencia. No podía cortar con ella, sólo Lily podía terminar con la relación. Todo el Gran Comedor estaba literalmente por los suelos de la risa. Pero no era esa la única consecuencia. La puerta del comedor se abrió... y apareció ¡tachán tachán¡Sí señores¡El hijo pródigo¡Peter Pettigrew!

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia el recién llegado, incluida la de Jonathan. Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en toda la sala... pero entonces el Ravenclaw corrió hacia Peter ¡e intentó besarle!

Aquello fue demasiado. Las risas de los estudiantes y los profesores hicieron temblar el techo del Gran Comedor. Lily también lloraba de risa. La última consecuencia, si intentaba cortar salía a la luz su verdadera sexualidad. Lily se subió entonces a la mesa, y todos dejaron de reírse y Jonathan de intentar violar a Peter para mirarla.

-Jonathan, tú no puedes cortar conmigo, pero yo sí que puedo, así que ¡hemos terminado!-una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, su mirada bajó hacia el moreno buscador que la miraba, feliz. Lily volvió a bajar, y ante la estupefacción de muchos, besó a James apasionadamente. Mónica y Jonathan tuvieron que contener sus instintos asesinos. Entonces, James logró a duras penas separarse de su amada, y dijo, mirándola a los ojos-Lily, te recuerdo que me hiciste una promesa-ante la expresión sorprendida de ella, se hincó de rodillas y le cogió una mano-¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-¡Sí!-exclamó ella, sin dejarle tiempo apenas de terminar. Volvió a besarle, haciendo que los dos cayeran de espaldas, y se levantaron ruborizados entre risas.

Aquella mañana, gracias a la escenita que montaron, los profesores decidieron darles día libre. Se rumoreaba que fue obra de Dumbledore, que aseguraba que hacía tiempo que no se reía tanto. Lily y James, ya por fin de pareja oficial, caminaban junto al lago, cogidos de la mano.

-Al final todo ha salido bien.-dijo James con una sonrisa-Y me alegro de que de una vez me hayas dicho que sí.-amplió su sonrisa.

-Digamos... que se me estaban acabando las excusas.-Lily también sonrió. Cogió a su novio del cuello y empezó a besarle.

-Te quiero.-dijo la pelirroja, cuando le permitió respirar.

-Y yo a ti.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola gente. Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Lo que pasó es que con el lío de que se borró todo de Fanautores, y me formatearon el ordenador, perdí todo el fic, y no lo he recuperado completo hasta hace poco. He retocado un poco el epílogo mientras tanto. También he estado ocupada con mi otra historia, así que os pido perdón, porque debería haberme repartido entre unos y otros. _

_Espero que os guste el epílogo y nos encontremos pronto en otro fic :)_

_Besos y hasta siempre_

* * *

Un frío y lluvioso atardecer de principios de junio (¿¿lluvioso?? Digamos que las tormentas de verano son frecuentes en Hogwarts XD) las tres chicas estaban cómodamente instaladas en su habitación de la torre de Gryffindor. Mary leía Corazón de Bruja, Diane estaba copiando los apuntes de Herbología de Remus, y Lily alternaba la lectura de El Señor de los Anillos con sus quejas de lo mucho que añoraba a James.

-¿Quieres callarte de una puñetera vez?-pidió Mary, exasperaba, cuando Lily maldijo la lluvia por enésima vez. Y es que los cinco chicos, James, Sirius, Remus, Ian y Oliver, habían ido a Hogsmeade por el pasadizo de la estatua de la bruja tuerta a comprar provisiones a Zonko, dejando a las tres chicas más solas que un calcetín sudado en el suelo de la habitación de los chicos.

-No me da la gana-respondió la pelirroja de malos modos-Si no fuera por la puta lluvia...

-Podrías haber ido con ellos si quisieras-intervino Diane, sin levantar la vista de los apuntes-Nadie te lo impidió.

-Oh, vamos, Di, tú sabes cómo se ponen los chicos en esas escapadas de "sólo tíos".-dijo Lily, suspirando. Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la "hogareña" escena. Selene irrumpió en la habitación de las tres Gryffindors. A los de séptimo les estaba permitido entrar en las salas comunes de las demás casas si los invitaban, y Lily, Diane y Mary habían decidido tener a Selene de invitada permanente, por dos motivos: que desde el concierto se habían hecho muy amigas, y porque siempre se estaba quejando que no veía lo suficiente a "su" Ian.

-¡Hola chicas!-las saludó con alegría. Le devolvieron el saludo, mientras ella se sentaba en la cama de Mary y se ponía a leer con ella la revista.

-Este test parece interesante.-dijo al cabo de un rato.

-¡Y tanto!-dijo Mary entusiasmada. Leyó el título en voz alta-"¿Puedes confiar en tu chico? Descubre si necesita un hechizo de fidelidad urgente"¿Qué os parece, chicas, lo hacemos?

-Yo paso-dijo Lily, aburrida.

-Venga, Lils, no seas¡será divertido!-dijo Selene, lanzándole una almohada a su amiga.

-¡Que no, cojones!

-Lily, aunque sea para echarnos unas risas-suplicó Diane.

-Bueno, está bien, pero sólo porque me estoy aburriendo como una ostra-cedió la pelirroja a regañadientes. Mary leyó la primera pregunta.

-A ver... "1 El día que lo conociste se te calló todo, pero... recuerda¿cómo fue aquel encuentro?" Y las opciones son... "a) El chico que me gusta es un amigo de toda la vida, así que ni siquiera recuerdo cómo lo conocí, siempre estuvo ahí. b)Lo conocí en una discoteca" pues va a ser que aquí, discotecas, pocas..." y a los cinco minutos estábamos liándonos en una esquina ¡llevaba un pedo bestial! c)Nos vimos por casualidad y empezamos a charlar, y supe que tenía algo especial y diferente... y d) Se había liado con una amiga mía" jejeje ese es mi caso¿ eh Lily? "y el día que lo vi me propuse ligármelo yo también". Señoras, digan sus respuestas, por favor.

-La mía, yo creo que c.-dijo Diane-No sé, le veía como un amigo, y de repente no... fue algo raro.

-Mi caso yo creo que fue como lo de la discoteca-dijo Selene-pero fue en el concierto de System of a Down cuando nos conocimos, y no estábamos pedo, sólo contentillos.

-Yo sigo diciendo que lo que más se acerca es la d.-dijo Mary sonriendo.

-Yo quiero añadir otra opción-intervino Lily, mordaz-"e) Antes le odiaba porque se pasaba el día fastidiándome, pero por joder al imbécil de mi novio me enrollé con él y acabó gustándome"-las otras tres rieron de buena gana, aún recordaban la escenita que montó Lily para cortar con su ex en el Gran Comedor. A partir de ahí, Lily desconectó un poco de la charla, dedicándose a pensar, hasta que Mary leyó la octava pregunta.

-¡Y ahora vamos con temas de cama!-hizo una pausa, dando tiempo a que Selene dejara de reírse-"A la hora de ir al tema... cada tío es diferente. ¿Cómo es tu chico en la cama?"-se rió ella también-"a) Es súper romántico, siempre está pendiente de si me encuentro a gusto o no y me hace sentir súper bien. b) Lo hacemos muy de vez en cuando, cuando salimos de marcha y la cosa se pone caliente, un poco a saco. c) Nunca me acosté con él, pero es tan romántico que el día que llegue a pasar va a ser inolvidable de la muerte. d) Cuando empezamos es muy tierno conmigo, pero luego cuando ya hemos terminado siempre se ralla y le entra la prisa por largarse..." A ver¿quién quiere ser la primera? No os peguéis, que hay para todas.

-Yo creo que a-dijo Diane, y se puso como un tomate. Mary coincidió con ella.

-Pues en mi caso, más bien b, de vez en cuando, no le damos tanta importancia tampoco al tema-dijo Selene, tan tranquila. Entonces todas las miradas se volvieron a Lily, que fingía leer, impasible.

-Te toca.

-¿Tengo que contestar?-dijo ella, exasperada.

-Bueno, mujer, no te pongas así, pero ya que hemos contestado todas...-Diane se encogió de hombros-Además, serás la que más experiencia tiene ¿no?

-Escojo la c.-dijo Lily, aparentando indiferencia.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Mary-¿Quieres decir que tú y James no...? Increíble.-suspiró.

-Pues no, qué pasa, ni que estuviéramos obligados-se ofendió Lily, parapetándose detrás del dosel rojo de su cama. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso. Bueno, sí que lo había pensado, pero no lo había hablado con James. Vale, vale, lo habían hablado muchas veces, y los dos estaban de acuerdo en no forzar las cosas, que cuando tuviera que pasar pasaría. Que tendrían tiempo para eso, y los dos preferían dedicar el tiempo a conocerse mejor. Diane pareció adivinar sus pensamientos.

-No te enfades, chica, es que nos ha sorprendido, nada más.

-Eso es, parece que has encontrado al único que no piensa con la polla-dijo Mary, socarrona-No me lo hubiera imaginado nunca... en la vida...-murmuró como para sí.

-Lo que Mary quiere decir...-Selene se sentó al lado de Lily, comprensiva-Es que... bueno, James tiene fama... de... em ... salido... y bueno, pensamos que ahora que tiene una relación estable y seria, pues...

-Ya sé la fama que tiene, pero sabéis que en realidad no es así.-replicó Lily.

-Ya, ya...-dijo Mary-¿Por qué no nos habías contado nada?

-Vosotras tampoco me contasteis lo vuestro.-repuso Lily.

-Bueno... yo... pues fue dos semanas después de empezar a salir...-Mary se ruborizó intensamente-Pero ya sabías que en sexto me acosté con ese... ni me acuerdo de su nombre.

-Lo mío ya lo sabéis.-dijo Diane rápidamente. Selene tomó la palabra.

-Pues yo, eso, lo del test, alguna vez lo hemos hecho, pero sin más, joder, estuvo bien y todo eso, pero para mí no es lo más importante.

-Pero la primera vez sería especial ¿no?-preguntó Mary, curiosa.

-Sí claro, en la Sala de los Menesteres, hace unos cuatro meses, creo que por San Valentín, cuando los demás estabais en Hogsmeade.-respondió sin pizca de vergüenza.

Las tres bajaron a ver si ya habían llegado los chicos. Lily se metió en la ducha de malhumor. En la sala común, a James se le iluminó la mirada al ver que bajaban las chicas, pero se extrañó de que Lily no estuviera.

-¿Y Lily?-preguntó, intentando no parecer decepcionado.

-Está arriba.-dijo Mary, mientras se sentaba junto a Sirius, quien la recibió con un beso bastante apasionado.

-¿Le... le pasa algo?-volvió a preguntar James, vacilante.

-Ah, nada en particular.-dijo Selene vagamente, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Ian. Rectificó al ver la cara de tristeza de James-Bueno... más o menos...

-¿Qué pasa, quiere cortar conmigo?

-Que no, chico, no es eso...-Diane puso cara de desesperación, y contó la conversación que habían tenido las chicas, sin omitir ningún detalle.

-Ah, bueno, si sólo es eso...-en la cara de James se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa. Se levantó.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Sirius desconcertado.

-Arriba.-se limitó a contestar James, la sonrisa se le había ampliado aún más. Subió las escaleras, aplicando un pequeño encantamiento que había descubierto un par de años atrás, que le permitía subir tranquilamente a las habitaciones de las chicas. Localizó enseguida las habitaciones de séptimo. Echó un vistazo en todas, intentando reconocer algo que fuera de Lily, para poder saber dónde estaba ella. Al fin vio su ropa tirada sobre la cama deshecha, y la sonrisa volvió a sus labios, aquello sólo podía significar que estaba duchándose. "Una ocasión perfecta" pensó mientras entraba en el dormitorio y se dirigía a los baños. Entrevió la figura de Lily, que parecía muy concentrada tarareando una canción de su grupo favorito. Esbozó una sonrisa.

Lily se metió en la ducha de malhumor, pero se le fue disipando a medida que abría el grifo que contenía un gel de relajante olor a lavanda. Empezó a cantar a media voz una canción de System of a Down, mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por la suave caricia del agua caliente en su piel. No se dio cuenta de que alguien acababa de entrar en las duchas hasta que James abrió la cortina. Se sobresaltó, y al principio no se dio cuenta de que ¡estaba desnudo!(kien fuera Lily para poder verle asi a James... ke jodia!!) Se ruborizó al notar que la mirada de él iba dirigida a las partes de su cuerpo que no acostumbraba a mostrar en público, pero pronto se le pasó, porque se dio cuenta de que sus ojos parecían tener vida propia: fue bajando la mirada desde su cara... hasta su entrepierna. Él sólo sonrió, aunque Lily no sabía si lo hacía porque le gustaba lo que veía o para hacerla sentirse mejor, pero no le importaba mucho averiguarlo; bastante tenía con intentar mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué... qué haces aquí?-consiguió balbucir.

-¿A ti qué te parece?-James se acercó a ella, y la cogió por la cintura, sin ninguna vergüenza. Lily se dejó llevar. Había entendido perfectamente el motivo por el que él estaba allí, y no le importaba lo más mínimo. Cuando iba a besarla, ella lo detuvo.

-Espera-cogió las gafas de James y las dejó en la jabonera-Ahora sí, sigue.

-¡Qué así no veo lo que hago!-protestó James, pero Lily replicó:

-¿Y qué más te da si vas a cerrar los ojos?

-Si tienes razón...-puso a Lily contra la pared con delicadeza, y esta vez sí, la besó con pasión. Ella le cogió del cuello y lo estrechó contra sí, sin pensar en nada, el resto del mundo quedó fuera de allí. James la cogió en brazos, para tenerla a su misma altura, mientras Lily cruzaba las piernas por la espalda de él, haciendo más firme el abrazo. Volvió a sentir "algo" (ya me entendéis, XD) de James entre sus piernas, como aquella vez que los pilló Mónica en los baños, abriéndose paso hacia sus zonas más sensibles. Entre jadeos y algún que otro gemido, Lily ahogó un grito cuando sintió un dolor intenso. James se retiró, preocupado, soltando a Lily, y ella se deslizó hasta el suelo, el rostro contraído en una mueca de dolor y disgusto. Parecía al borde del llanto. James se agachó a su lado y le acarició el rostro, intentando consolarla.

-¿Estás bien? Lo siento... no quería hacerte daño.

-No, no es culpa tuya.-Lily agachó la cabeza.

-Sí que lo es.-replicó James con tristeza. Salió de la ducha y se vistió, mientras Lily se levantaba. Se vistió ella también, pero cuando vio que James iba a bajar lo detuvo.

-Quédate conmigo... por favor...-suplicó, y él no pudo menos que ceder. Se tumbaron sobre la cama de ella, abrazados, mientras afuera seguía lloviendo.

-¿Qué nos ha pasado, James?-preguntó Lily, la voz le temblaba. (tampoco es pa tanto, chica!!)

-No sé, tal vez no estamos preparados todavía para eso...-suspiró él.

-Ah no, créeme que me ha quedado claro que tú sí lo estás.-replicó Lily con tristeza.

-Lily, tal vez deberíamos consultar con alguien con más experiencia... con nuestros amigos, por ejemplo...-sugirió James, e iba a levantarse pero ella lo detuvo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "más experiencia"?¿Tú eres...?-no acabó la frase, pero James entendió perfectamente lo que quería decir. Asintió y se encogió de hombros.

-No puedo creerlo. Juraría que con Mónica ya habrías...

-No.-negó James, volviendo a sentarse con ella-Ya te lo dije, yo te quiero, y quería que tú fueses la primera... al menos en eso...

-Gracias.-Lily acogió a James en sus brazos-Yo también lo soy...

En ese momento subieron Mary y Sirius, que al verlos allí los miraron, interrogantes.

-No, Sirius, no hemos hecho nada.-dijo James con fastidio.

-Vale tío.-Sirius levantó las manos en señal de derrota.

-¿Pasa algo, Lily?-Mary observó preocupada la expresión de su amiga.

-No, bueno sí... ¡no sé!-para desconcierto de todos, Lily se echó a llorar.

-¿Seguro que no le has hecho nada?-Sirius miró a su amigo severamente.

-No... bueno, espero que no.-James acarició con suavidad el cabello de Lily, que lloraba escondida entre sus brazos- No sé si estamos preparados para esto.

-Pero contadnos lo que ha pasado.-pidió Mary, que cada vez estaba más preocupada.

-No sé... ¿tú qué opinas, Lily?-ella asintió con la cabeza. James suspiró y les contó lo que había pasado, aunque más o menos. Para su sorpresa, Mary y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad, y Mary esbozó una sonrisa.

-Bueno, tampoco es tan raro.-Lily levantó la cabeza, sorprendida-No me mires así, Lily. Es bastante normal que la primera vez te duela un poco. Te habrás asustado.

-Eso es.-intervino Sirius, después miró a Mary con cariño-Me recuerda nuestra primera vez...

-"Mi" primera vez, querrás decir.-replicó Mary molesta.

-Bueno, perdona cariño-cogió a Mary por la cintura-Bueno, que no suele ser un camino de rosas. Eso es como la propia magia, tienes que cogerle el truco. Y eso, amigos míos, se consigue con la práctica. Así que ya estáis practicando. Vámonos.-Mary se dejó arrastrar por Sirius a la sala común, refunfuñando algo que ni James ni Lily alcanzaron a entender. Se miraron un rato, con las palabras de sus amigos resonando en la cabeza.

-Lily...-comenzó James-no quiero que te sientas obligada... ya lo hemos hablado, hacemos como hasta ahora y dejamos que surja...

-Calla.-Lily se echó sobre él y lo hizo callar besándole. En cinco minutos volvieron a estar sin ropa, arrastrados por la pasión. Pero al verse encima de ella, James dudó, y al final se apartó.

-Espera... he tenido una idea.-intentaba decir más de dos palabras seguidas-Ven.-se levantó y se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la pared y las piernas flexionadas-Siéntate-le señaló sus rodillas. Lily, intrigada, obedeció. James la cogió con suavidad por la cintura, y la dejó que resbalase lentamente por sus piernas. Lily comprendió enseguida su propósito, y soltando las manos de James, suspiró y se dejó caer hasta el fondo. Una expresión de maravillada alegría y alivio mezclada con el placer subió a su rostro cuando sintió a James enteramente dentro de ella. No pudo hacer otra cosa que lanzarse a besarlo. James, cogido por sorpresa, apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir los labios, pero una vez que sintió la lengua de la chica recorriendo su boca, se dejó llevar acariciándole todo el cuerpo, aumentando el placer de ambos hasta el extremo. Cuando se les calmó un poco el momento de excitación, se dejaron caer sobre la madera del suelo, enredados en un abrazo muy estrecho.

-James... eh... ¿vamos a la cama?-sugirió Lily con una sonrisa pícara-El suelo está frío.

-Claro.-cogió a la pelirroja en brazos y la tendió sobre la cama, mientras se tumbaba junto a ella. En unos minutos volvieron a tener otro arrebato de pasión, algo los arrastraba a los brazos del otro. James se puso sobre Lily, envolviéndola en un abrazo que ella recordaría para siempre. Esta vez el chico no pudo contenerse, sus embestidas fueron tan bruscas que Lily tuvo que agarrarse al cabecero de la cama para no golpearse la cabeza, pero le dio igual, estaba disfrutando como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

Un laaaaaargo rato después se deslizaron entre las sábanas de la cama de Lily, todavía abrazados. Afuera seguía lloviendo, con más intensidad que antes, y cuando un trueno retumbó cerca de la torre, Lily se llevó tal susto que se abrazó a James como si le fuera la vida en ello. Él soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¿Tienes miedo¿La gran Lily Evans se asusta por un trueno?

-Ay, calla, es que me ha dado un susto...

Ni siquiera se acordaron de bajar a cenar. Estuvieron un rato hablando, y al final los dos, agotados, se durmieron.

Por la mañana, James fue el primero en despertar. Se desperezó mirando con extrañeza la habitación, pero cuando giró la cabeza para mirar su reloj se encontró con Lily todavía profundamente dormida, y lo recordó todo. Contempló con una sonrisa los sedosos cabellos rojos enmarcando sus ojos verdes, los más bonitos que James había visto en su vida, en perfecta armonía con los rasgos de su cara. Bajó la mirada por el delicado cuello, y se encontró con unos chupetones, que recordó, los había hecho él mismo la noche anterior. Siguió bajando la vista hasta el pecho de Lily, oportunamente cubierto con la sábana. La sonrisa de James se amplió aún más. Adoraba el cuerpo de su amada, era equilibrado, nada destacaba por encima de lo demás, sin embargo, tenía buenas curvas, lo que explicaba que James perdiera la cabeza por ella. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y volvió a caer dormido.

Lily despertó un par de horas más tarde. Se sorprendió al encontrar a James abrazado a ella, durmiendo plácidamente, pero luego se acordó de la noche anterior. Con una sonrisa, acarició el cabello negro y revuelto de su novio, que rodeaba su cara, en la que aún le quedaban algunos rasgos de niño travieso, aunque ya estuvieran dejando paso a otros más maduros. Como había hecho antes James con ella, Lily examinó su cuerpo con atención. Le encantaban sus hombros anchos, le daban sensación de seguridad, y aunque era delgado, gracias al quidditch era bastante musculoso. Continuó bajando la vista, hasta un sitio que había intentado evitar, pero no pudo. Clavó la vista en la entrepierna de James, asombrada por el enorme tamaño de lo que él cariñosamente llamaba, como le había oído alguna vez decir, "el pequeño Jimmy". Se echó en sus brazos y volvió a dormirse.

Más tarde, algo apremiado por el hambre que provocaba ruidos extraños en su estómago, James se volvió a despertar. Se puso la ropa interior, y recordó que no se había afeitado. Fue hacia el baño con su varita, y mientras se estaba afeitando, Lily se despertó. Escuchó a James canturrear suavemente desde el baño, y con una sonrisa, se puso la camisa de él por encima de la ropa interior. Después fue al baño y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Te quiero.-dijo, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Se sentía más enamorada que nunca y, todo hay que decirlo, más madura después de lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

-Y yo a ti.-James dejó la varita en el lavabo y comprobó que se había afeitado bien; después estrechó a Lily entre sus brazos-Tengo la sensación de que a partir de ahora todo nos va a ir bien...


End file.
